Ancient Alliances Reborn
by Nikki1
Summary: HPLOTR crossoverAU. The leader of the last remaining community of elves on Earth, Legolas seeks to aide mankind in the coming war against the evil of Lord Voldemort, led by prophecies of old, which speak of a boy who has the power to shape the future
1. Default Chapter

****

Alright, this is a HP/LOTR crossover, and while I have written one LOTR fic before, I have never attemptd a HP, though I am a huge fan of the series. Now that thatz out of the way, this story takes place in harry potter time, during the events of the fifth harry potter installment (which is really great by the way), but while those events are taking place, it is not necessary to have any knowledge of it in order for this fic to make sense. Also, in my story a few elves stayed behind to like keep order and balance on earth or something like that. Ugh…I think thatz all I hav 2 say, so on with the fic!

Oh ya, I have only written this first chapter so far, so my continuing to post the story depends on whether or not any of u out there are interested, I mean, if even one person is I will continue, so please review!!

Chapter 1- Prophecies of Old

Usually, the quiet peace of Hogwarts School during it's summer respite provided an excellent environment in which the castle's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, might relax and prepare for the coming school year. Yet in these times of turmoil, not even Hogwarts, with it's memories, history and charm, if not beauty, could not lift the weight of uneasiness from the wizard's shoulders. Though the Ministry of Magic refused to admit it, the evil Lord Voldemort had returned with a vengeance, setting his ghastly sight on Dumbledore's favorite student and Voldemort's only possible subjugator, Harry Potter. The situation seemed bleak indeed. While the Dark Lord had dementors and Death Eaters as his defenses, only the Order of the Phoenix, a considerably small group of talented witches and wizards, along with a handful of outsiders, stood between Voldemort and his aims of tyranny. 

Sitting at his desk late into the night, these thoughts of hopelessness running rampant through his head, Dumbledore did not realize he had a guest. When the small rustling sounds penetrated the wizard's dazed mind, he smiled to see the curious house elf, Dobby, dusting the many trinkets housed in the head chambers. 

In a quiet, slightly wavering, voice Dumbledore said, "Good evening Dobby."

Snapping to attention, the little house elf stared at the headmaster with wide eyes cried, "Dobby did not wish to wake you, sir. Dobby was only cleaning quietly so Master Dumbledore could rest himself, sir."

"Peace, Dobby. You have done no wrong," pacified Dumbledore gently. "I was not sleeping, but only thinking."

"Ahh," murmered Dobby, "A wise wizard like Dumbledore must have much sitting on his head. Dobby will come later." With that Dobby began moving to the door as if to fulfill his statement.

"Nonsense, I shall be the one who leaves." Seeing that Dobby was about to protest, Dumbledore continued. "I am suffering from a rather acute case of insomnia and plan on walking the grounds for some time." Before the eager house elf could say a word Dumbledore was out in the hall and making a line for the exit. 

Once outside, Dumbledore inhaled the breezy summer air and began to walk towards the lake, thinking he might look in on the giant squid, when he spotted a bright something standing just inside the Forbidden Forest. The wizard began walking towards whatever it was slowly in fear that it would bolt away at his movements. Yet as he grew closer, the creature remained. In fact, it appeared that this being was actually venturing toward Dumbledore. After a matter of a few short minutes, Dumbledore was surprised to see before him a regal centaur with a shimmering silver coat. Dumbedore had never known a centaur to come out of the forest before now, no matter what the occasion. Speaking softly, the centaur murmured, "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have for you a message." 

So surprised was Dumbledore that a centaur had spoken to him in a straightforward manner rather than in mysterious sayings or references to the celestial bodies, as was their nature, that he failed to realize that the centaur was waiting for a reply. 

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore and I await your message," said Dumbledore in respectful tones mirroring the centaur's. 

"Read his letter carefully for I bring you news from those who are wise above all men and centaur. I bare a message from the leader of the last remaining group of true elves on earth," announced the centaur as he handed Dumbledore an envelope bearing the elaborately detailed seal of the elves.

Looking down at the mysterious envelope in his hands, Dumbledore wondered at the fact that a group of true elves had sent him a letter, let alone the fact that such creatures remained on earth to date. Glancing up to thank the centaur for carrying this message, he found that he was again alone. Rather than wasting time to ponder the centaur's anti-social behavior, Dumbledore rushed back into the castle and straight to his chambers so that he may peruse the contents of his message. Inside the outer envelope, the wizard found, written on thick parchment, a rather short message written in beautiful, elegant script and surrounded by a border of leaves:

'Long years have passed in the worlds of men and elves since the two races were bound, one to the other, in the hopes of ridding a beloved world of evil, villainy, and hate. Yet of late, prophecies of old have alerted those of my kindred who have not yet forsaken these shores for Valinor to the rise of evil once more. Our elvish prophecies, told both by the beautiful Elf Queen Galadriel many millenia before this day and the glorious stars of Elbereth, foretell of a young wizard with power unmatched except by the one he will attempt to destroy. Undoubtedly, you know of such a boy in your world. We remaining elves are the guardians of Arda, and have fought for her safety many instances prior to this. It is our wish that you consider us your allies in these times. Barring any qualms you may have in our involvement, I wish to lead a few of my confidants to your school that we may discuss plans for halting the advancement of this evil. 

Graciously yours, Prince Legolas Thranduilion'

Staring at the letter in his hands, Dumbledore allowed a small smile to flit across his face and said quietly, "Perhaps we are not out yet."

++++++++

Though Harry Potter's adolescent face bore only a grin as he and his constant comrades Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger waltzed into the Great Hall, his mine screamed "I'm Home!!" No matter what happened in his life, at his normal Uncle's house or even here at Hogwarts, he would never tire of his life at Hogwarts. Shouting "hello" to several acquaintances and friends amidst the exuberant cries of his peers, Harry found his seat among his fellow Gryffindors and awaited Dumbledore's welcoming speech, the sorting of new students, and, lastly but perhaps the most enjoyable aspect of the night, the sumptuous feast prepared by Hogwart's numerous house elves. Yes, it certainly was good to be back.

+++++++++

"Shall we be resting in the forest tonight, my lord?" inquired the beautiful elf Gilethiel, one of Legolas' chosen companions on this trek to speak with Dumbledore. Legolas, seated on a noble and sure-footed grey horse at the front of the troupe, turned to address the maiden. 

"Aye, Gilethiel," announced Legolas in his musical voice. "We will rest just inside the forest over night and venture into Dumbledore's territory in the morn." 

As the group of four elves stopped a few hours later and sat around the fire they had created in the middle of the clearing, it became clear to Legolas that, despite his many assurances, not all of his number were anticipating the coming dawn.

"Your highness, it is not that I wish for our kindred to do nothing in the face of the coming evil, but I simply pray that you would use caution before allying ourselves alongside the wizards," urged Keladon, the youngest elf in the group. While this argument sashayed between the elf and his prince, the remaining two members transformed their faces into expressionless masks and watched the debate stoically. 

"You are yet young and have never been acquainted with a creature other than those of elf-kind. I reiterate that we have nothing to fear from Albus Dumbledore," declared Legolas, his elegant features showing obvious signs of exasperation. 

"He is still a human," replied Keladon.

"Despite what you may have heard, the mass of humanity is not necessarily evil," cried Legolas, his voice, along with the expression in his eyes, causing the young elf to jump back fearfully. Calming himself before he began once more, "I have both fought and lived alongside mankind. There is good to be found in the hearts of men. Now no more discussion on the subject, for the move is set in stone." Laughing suddenly at the expression on his friend's face, Legolas slung his arm around his shoulders and said, "Rest tonight, young one. For tomorrow you begin your very first adventure."

++++++++++

Meanwhile, back at the feast….

The night was almost over and students and teachers alike began to rise, their thoughts on bed, the lovely food they had just consumed, or perhaps the irksome new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from the Ministry of Magic who had rudely interrupted Dumbledore's opening speech. However, the first students to reach the main doors were surprised to see them swing suddenly shut. Looking to the head table for answers, the students and faculty saw the headmaster stand to his feet once more. 

"Forgive me for halting your exit, but I believe I have one more announcement to make," said Dumbledore as he glanced around the room as if searching for a response of some kind. Continuing, Dumbledore announced, "Sometime tomorrow we shall be having several visitors. I myself have never met these visitors, but can only tell you that they are from a distant land and are to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy during their stay. I have no idea how long that stay might be and cannot tell you why exactly they are coming," Dumbledore then hesitated for a moment, as if considering whether or not he should announce his next bit of news, "It might also interest you to know that these visitors are elves. That is all, you may now leave to your houses." 

Directly after Dumbledore's announcement, not a soul moved or spoke. Of course, once that moment passed, voices rang and feet clattered as all discussed the strange declaration. As Harry walked alone to his bedroom in the Gryffindor Tower, his two best friends having prefect duties to which they must cater, he over heard almost everyone discussing the visitors.

"Do you expect that they're some brand of wild house elf?"

"Well what else could they be…?"

"Will they be dangerous, do you think?"

"He certainly doesn't expect us to bow down to elves, does he?"

"I should hope not! They're servants for goodness sake."

Finally making it up to his own bedroom he lay in bed and waited for sleep to overtake him.

+++++++++

"Has Harry Potter heard the news?"

Harry jolted up in bed as a small body slammed into his midriff. Once again, Dobby the house elf, who he had saved from eternal bondage a few years prior, had decided to visit his savior in the middle of the night. 

"Dobby, get off …" grumped Harry quietly, as to not awaken his three roommates. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter must forgive Dobby, but Dobby is so excited sir!" squealed the elf.

"You're going to have to explain more than that," said Harry.

"Elves is coming, Harry Potter," chirped Dobby, "True elves!"

"So?" asked Harry exasperatedly, "You're an elf."

"Ahh no, Harry Potter," sniveled Dobby, "Sir must never compare a house elf with a true elf."

"There are more than one type of elf ?" asked Harry in a confused and tired voice.

"True elves, Harry Potter, is free! They is free to do what they want and not asks for permission to do it! Harry Potter," began Dobby quietly, moving closer to Harry, "Do you think they will take Dobby with them when they go?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Dobby, now will you please go?" asked Harry

"Thank you Harry Potter. You is Dobby's good friend." And with a soft rustle of Harry's now very wrinkled sheets, Dobby was gone.

Not until Harry had lay back in his four-poster bed and began to fall back into blissful sleep did he fully comprehend Dobby's words.

Free elves…true elves? So the visitor's weren't house elves then. I wonder who they are…


	2. Chapter 2

::sob:: thanx to all of you beautiful reviewers! U really know how to make a girl's day! Sorry that I took a while updating (I'm one of those people who expects instant gratification) but I got this horrible, miserable sunburn at the beach a few days ago and have so not been in the mood to write. Just to correct myself, in the first chapter I wrote that Harry has three roommates, but I believe he actually has 4; Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. That in no way effects my story, but whatever. 

****

Adaverde of the Assassin- I'm so glad u like my fic! I'm still actually trying to decide if there will be any pairings going on in this…but the option is open. But there won't be any m/m pairings…I kinda have a lil sumpin sumpin in mind…but im not telling yet! If you have any requests, don't hesitate to tell me! Keep reading to find out and enjoy!

****

Jolinda- Here ya go, read and find out!

****

Minerva of Tortall- Yay yay yay! That was such a super great review!! Thanx to the nth power! Writing a really good hp/lotr fic was really important to me, cuz I always read one when I see it, but a lot of times they are rather…er…silly. Thatz wat I was trying to stay away from, so thanx again!

****

Saki- Thanx for the nice review! Ya, I was even excited to find out their reaction, I rewrote it a couple times in my head to get it just right…I hope it meets ur aproval!

****

Odd-I-See- Yep, I got it, thanx mucho!

****

"…"- Hey, get out of my head already!! That whole idea was like my reason for writing this fic, and the breakfast thing, I was already planning it! So get out, unless you plan on paying rent!

****

Hypy- Woo hoo, thanx im glad u think this is exciting! And thanx for the little tip about AU, im still rather new at this and appreciate any advice anyone feels like sharing!

****

Kitty- Thanx so much, I was feeling pretty down after I got my first review on this fic, cuz I kinda like it! Thanks again for the encouragment!

****

Chapter 2

"Harry? Harry!"

Jumping slightly, Harry brought his attention back to the moment at hand: breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall earlier than usual and were still waiting for the rest of their class mates to join them, eager to see whether or not their good friend and faculty member, Hagrid, had returned during the night, . He had not. In fact, it was Hagrid's absence which had just been occupying Harry's thoughts when his musings were interrupted.

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry, irritated at the, in his opinion, rude interruption. 

"There's no need for anger, Harry," soothed Hermione before a fight could erupt between the two close friends. "Ron was simply asking you to pass the toast."

Ron, red in the face at being snapped at for no apparent reason by his best mate, decided one good turn deserved another and barked at Harry, "Yeah, don't know what the world's coming to when a man can't ask a simple question!"

Sighing as the blushing Weasly continued to mutter under his breath, Harry said, "I'm sorry Ron. Its just…I'm worried about Hagrid. I guess I expected him to be here this morning." At that, Ron and Hermione glanced up at the head table, where all of the faculty sat, as if Hagrid might have suddenly appeared at the mention of his name.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I reckon we're all a bit edgy…" Ron was suddenly cut short as their mutual friend and one of Ron and Harry's roommates, a clumsy, shy boy named Neville Longbottom, sat down beside the trio.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that Ron," exclaimed Neville, "I was afraid I was the only one at Hogwarts frightened about them."

Glancing at Harry and Hermione, who each bore the same confused look that he was sure graced his face, Ron turned to Neville and asked, "Neville, what the hell are you talking about?"

His turn to look confused, Neville inquired of the threesome, "Well, weren't you just saying that you are all a bit edgy about the mysterious visiting elves coming today?"

Looking almost insulted, Hermione scoffed at the idea Neville had just espoused. "Neville, we said nothing of the sort. Why should anyone be frightened? Do you honestly believe Dumbledore would welcome any dangerous beings into Hogwarts."

"He let the dementors in, didn't he Harry?" asked Neville

"Well…I suppose he did…"

"Nonsense!" cried Hermione, standing to her feet and slapping her palm against the think banquet tables, simultaneously startling her companions badly. "Dumbledore certainly did not welcome those creatures into this school. Why he was absolutely furious!"

"But Hermione…"

Ron and Harry simply exchanged knowing looks as they began to watch the debate between their two friends, in no way prepared for the events which would take place in the next few minutes.

+++++++++

Keladon wrinkled his naturally smooth brow as he lifted the hood covering his face from view and peered out beyond the forest. There it was, he could see it already: Hogwarts, the habitation of men. Why was he the only one worried about this confrontation? Elendor, the quiet, oldest elf in the group murmured soothing words to his horse while Prince Legolas and the lovely Lady Gilethiel chatted quietly amongst themselves. Had none of these supposedly wise elves heard the horrid tales of men and their doings? Had they no idea regarding to whom they would so willingly reveal themselves? 

Almost as if he sensed the younger elf's apprehension, Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw Keladon biting his lower lip, his eyes fixed upon the slowly growing castle before them. 

'Why did I listen to the counsel of Ronduel?' Legolas asked himself. 'This one is practically an elfling! I should send him back now before it is too late.'

Seeing what Legolas intended to do, Gilethiel said softly, "Were there not times in your own life when you were underestimated or misjudged my Lord? Give him a chance, my Lord, for I believe he will prove himself in time."

Grinning widely at the maiden's wise advise, Legolas replied, "Your words are truth my lady. The young one stays." Taking his attention off of the beautiful she-elf beside him, Legolas looked up and saw that the troupe was nearly out of the forest. Urging his steed to turn, Legolas announced, "Halt, friends."

The group complied to their leader's wishes and awaited the reason for their halt. 

"Hogwart's castle now lies directly before us. While there is no need for extreme stealth, I must caution you all to keep your eyes and ears open at all times during our stay. How long that shall be, I cannot say. Nor can I tell you what we shall be doing once we arrive. Do not fear these humans and above all," paused Legolas, causing everyone to lean in, expecting some wise information, "let us not forget our table manners." As the others groaned at their princes' idea of a joke, Legolas laughed merrily and galloped off toward the castle, his followers just behind him. 

+++++++

Sighing heavily, his eyes looking rather glazed, Harry announced, "I honestly did not think it was possible."

"Didn't think what was possible?" asked Hermione, experiencing confusion for the second time in less than an hour. 

Sighing once more, Harry said, "Cho is even more lovely this year than she was last."

At this, Ron laughed uproariously and Hermione simply rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Neville.

"Harry, mate, you are pathetic," Ron finally managed to blurt out through wild laughter.

Ron's laughter stopped as the enormous doors to the Great Hall were swung open and Professor McGonagall strode purposefully through the doorway. All held their breath as the deputy headmistress advanced toward Professor Dumbledore and told him something too quietly for anyone else to hear. 

"Very well, very well indeed Professor," nodded Albus Dumbledore, "Please, show them in."

While Professor McGonagall made her way out of the Hall, the Headmaster stood before the hundreds of children before him and said in a frail yet loud voice, "It seems that our visitors have just now arrived. I have invited them into our hall and, as I said before, I expect them to be treated with the utmost respect."

"Fat chance of that," shouted the sinister voice of one Draco Malfoy, Harry's self-appointed enemy and an acknowledged supporter of the dark arts. "I for one won't be showing any respect to some low elf! My father will have you for this!" Draco's father Lucius, a wealthy and influential wizard, had been trying to evict Dumbledore from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts for sometime. The Hall was soon filled with cries as the majority of the Hogwarts population denounced Draco's disrespect of Dumbledore but a small minority stood alongside the "pure-blood."

"You can't talk to Dumbledore like that!"

"How dare you…"

"Draco's right! They're beneath us!"

"No respect for elves or elf lovers!"

"Tell me Dumbledore," began a cool, strong, musical voice from the doorway, "Is this the scene to which you greet all of your guests?"

Heads swerved and jaws dropped as the owner of the voice drew further into the Hall. His skin glowed with a pale, ethereal light, his well-defined and elegant features were framed by flowing strands of golden hair. Finely pointed ears peeked out from beneath these golden curtains, and his body moved with grace the likes of which no one had ever seen. His face, the epitome of masculine beauty, and countenance did not betray emotion, but his eyes spoke otherwise. Never ending pools of blue churned as would the rapids of an unsteady river, allowing waves of silver to agitate within the pristine orbs. It was with these disturbingly intense eyes that the elf Hogwarts would soon realize to be Legolas Thranduilion swept over the mass of Hogwarts students, every last one of them continuing to stare unabashedly in awe and, in some who had only seconds before called his kind beneath them, fear. 

As Legolas made his way toward the head table where the man named Dumbledore awaited him, the prince's keen elven mind urged him to stop just before a young boy. He looked so simple, no more or less than the rest of his peers…and that curious scar on his brow. Making direct eye contact with the boy, Legolas knew that this was he, the boy whose story was foretold millennia ago.

Smiling softly, Legolas said , "A young wizard with power unmatched except by the one he will attempt to destroy; I have found you Harry Potter."

++++++++

'What?!'

***********

Well, what do u guys think? If anyone has any ideas on what they think should happen, I would be overjoyed to hear them, so please do tell. Sorry if this is kinda short and kinda cliffy, but ya know how it is…Be kind, rewind…I mean…review!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

My my my, aren't we all so complimentary? He he he, I like you guys that way! OMG! Who has seen Pirates of the Caribbean? Wasn't Orlando Bloom so terribly hot!! Anyone who hasn't seen it definitely has to, I really enjoyed it, Johnny Depp was hilarious…yeah now that I've had my little movie review, let us continue…

Desertwren- No, thank you!! Thankx for both of your reviews, and sorry about the slash thing, but I'm glad you're still sticking with me! "simply loving this" Agh! I can't believe it! Thankx for your great review and I hope you enjoy!

Kitty- Thankx for your imput! Don't worry, I certainly won't just stick them in everywhere, but when I was reading Ootp I kept thinking about how much I want the elves to insult Umbridge somewhere, so that's why they are in the 5th year. But I have some stuff planned, and I think you'll like it, he he he, so stick with it to find out! Thankx again for another great review!

Saki- stop, you're making me blush! Wait, no I was just kidding don't stop! He he he, wow 10/10? I knew AP English would benefit me someday. Hope you enjoy!

Twilight Unicorn- Gak! Here it is!

WeasleyTwinsLover1112- He he he, Malfoy…what a stupid-head. Glad you loved my chappies, hope you feel the same about this one!

Angel 1- Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I dunno about actually bringing them in, but I'll try to have Legolas tell stories about them or something, you like? Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Kurleyhawk2- I'm glad ur likin it! I'll keep these chappies coming if u keep these reviews coming, he he he! Hope u enjoy!

Vampire Child- Hey no prob, glad to be of service. Yeah, Draco has pretty bad timing, and though he doesn't confront Legolas in this chappie, look for it in the future, he he he.

Tina yugi- great? Wow thanks mucho! Hope u still think so!

Odd-I-see- He he he, ya lego just has a great sense of humor ::sigh:: he's got it all…umm where was I? He he he, there will most definitely be a lego-umbridge confrontation at some point, no worries about that! Thanks again!

Koroshia*Kuro- Thanks a lot, I honestly tried to put some of that Harry coping a 'tude and Lego being nice about it in this chappie, hope it's what you wanted! They will definitely become friends too, thanks for your imput it was greatly appreciated!

__

Chapter 3

'Do not fear, for the light of the elves will not hide at the threat of darkness…' Though it had been several hours since Harry brief experience with the Prince of Mirkwood, the otherworldly creature's cryptic words continued to run through the young wizard's mind. While the rest of the hall would attest to only having heard a few words pass between the two, in that short period the elf had bombarded the boy's mind with dozens of reassurances, seeming riddles, and other enigmas. Legolas' purpose may have been to assure Harry that he was indeed an ally, but his elvish way of doing so merely served to further the teen's confusion. 

Startled by a folded scrap of parchment which appeared to have been thrown over by Ron, Harry glanced quickly at his friend before unfolding the note.

'Harry- 

What's wrong, mate? You have the same look on your face as Neville does in Potions- Ron'

Harry laughed quietly and began to scribble a response to his friend when he became aware of an eerie silence suddenly falling over his Transfiguration class. Looking quickly to his right, he saw a pale Ron gripping the edge of his desk and staring straight ahead. Turning to his right Harry saw the fearful figure of his teacher, Professor McGonagall, staring down at Harry. 

"I do believe I asked you a question, Mr. Potter," began the professor in a high wavering voice. Groaning as he was caught off guard for the second time in one day, Harry made a quick oath to pay more attention to what was going on the world around him.

"Er…you see Professor…I was simply thinking about…the elves," said Harry truthfully, "I reckoned a professor of your regard and…esteem… would know a lot about them." Apparently he decided a bit of flattery never hurt either. 

Rushing to her friend's aide at the exasperated look on the deputy headmistress' face, Hermione chimed in saying, "Oh yes, Professor McGonagall, I was also wondering about them. None of my books have ever mentioned elves like these."

Emboldened by Hermione's remarks, the rest of the class broke out in a chorus of "Oh yes, Professor!" and "Please, do tell!" 

Raising her hands in defeat and making her way to the front of the room, causing an audible sigh of relief from one Harry Potter, the professor conceded, "Very well, very well, I shall tell you all I know though it is not much."

The class leaned forward in anticipation as their instructor began her tale.

"Not many now alive know very much about these true elves, as they are referred to, not even Dumbledore knows the extent of their abilities and history. All of our information on these beings in gleaned from extremely old texts, many of which are written in a strange language most assume to be elvish. True elves are described as mysterious, wise, long of limb and fair of face," pausing as if to recall more information the professor continued, saying, "I recall a rumor that these beings are actually immortal."

While the other students 'oooed' and 'ahhhed' over that relevation, the ever logical Hermione simply said, "Now really, professor. Immortal? That is simply ridiculous." 

It was Hermione's turn to gulp uncomfortably as the intimidating witch advanced toward her. "You may be the top student of your year, Miss Granger, but do not be so foolish as to think you know all of the secrets of the world.. Class is dismissed."

As the threesome made their way out to Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and Hermione continued to discuss her behavior in Transfiguration.

"For the last time, Ron," cried Hermione, "I certainly did not call Professor McGonagall ridiculous!"

"Hermione, we all heard you! What were you thinking?"

Attempting to calm herself, Hermione carefully said, "I was merely stating that the idea that any beings, be they human or otherwise, could be immortal is ridiculous, not that McGonagall herself was ridiculous." Expecting Ron to answer back with some less than witty retort, Hermione was surprised when she looked up and saw both him and Harry simply staring in front of them. In fact, all of the boys around her were doing the same. Following their eyes for an answer to their strange behavior, she was surprised to find yet another elf standing where the Care of Magical Creatures class was usually held. The only difference with this elf, however, was that it was only too obviously a female of the species. 

+++++++

Gilethiel, an elven beauty even by elvish standards, smiled at the looks on the human's faces. She had volunteered to take the position as substitute instructor when she overheard two professors speaking of a need for one. As one of the oldest elves on Earth, Gilethiel had long ago been close to the wizard Mithrandir, and it warmed her heart to see so very many young humans following that path. However, as her ice blue eyes scanned her class, she also noted darkness in the hearts of too many present. Remembering Saruman's horrible deeds, Gilethiel knew the danger of magic in hands which would strive for evil and greed.

"May the stars shine upon our meeting, young ones. I am called Lady Gilethiel, and I shall be your instructor until other arrangements can be made," began the elf-maid in a sweet, softly chiming voice.

"Dumbledore approved of this?" asked a Gryffindor girl angrily, as her boyfriend was now staring at Gilethiel in open adoration. 

"I assure you, your headmaster approved whole-heartedly. Yet as I only aquired this position this morning, I have not had time to make preparations, therefore we shall have no lesson today." 

The class cheered and all were beginning to leave when Gilethiel suddenly laughed, an enchanting music which gained the attention of every student. "Forgive me if I indicated that your class time had expired, for that was not the message I wished to impart to you. Instead, I thought we might take the time to learn from each other. I would be only too glad to answer questions you may have concerning my race. Would plan of action be acceptable to all?" Smiling once more at the emphatic nods from almost everyone present, the beautiful elf settled into a sitting position on the grass and called the students to sit around her. Yet while the vast majority complied, a select few Slytherins stood in the back, scowling angrily in the direction of the elf-maiden. "Will you not join us?" asked Gilethiel politely. 

When the group refused to answer and only deepened their seemingly permanent scowls, Gilethiel understood.

"Ahh," she said, "you must be the ones who insulted our race before Legolas." The students held their breath as they expected Gilethiel to burst out in rage. They were surprised to see only pity and sadness gracing the fair creature's features. 

"So much hate and darkness in ones so young," Gilethiel murmured softly, more to herself than to Draco and his friends or even the class sitting around her. Her attention was taken off of the rebellious students as she turned to see a figure advancing gracefully toward the sitting group. Her students turned with her and watched as an elf they had not yet seen made his way to the class. 

While he had neither beauty or nobility of Legolas, the young witches and wizards watched him with admiring eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, Keladon," asked Gilethiel joyfully when the young elf finally reached his target, "What brings you to the Care of Magical Creatures class?"

Yet uncomfortable around the staring eyes of the humans, Keladon looked only at Gilethiel when he spoke. "Legolas wishes that a human named Harry Potter would join the man Dumbledore and his highness for a short conference."

Shifting her vision to the one called Harry Potter, Giletheil smiled in assurance at the apparently startled young lad and said, "You are called forth Harry Potter. The wise move quickly and without haste when beckoned to a council."

Gathering his things quickly, Harry shared a wondering look with his two friends and turned to follow the elf Gilethiel referred to as Keladon up to the castle. 

++++++++

Legolas sat quietly in the Head Office, petting the phoenix Fawkes softly. The brilliantly colored bird had flown to the elf as soon as he had stepped foot in the room and refused to move, such was the love of elves inherent in all good animals. Legolas and Professor Dumbledore sat in companionable silence as they waited for Harry Potter to arrive, Legolas looking over the interesting room and Dumbledore biting back the plethora of questions he had for the elf. Yet this was not the time for answers to curious questions. The matter at hand was most serious.

The silence was broken by the creaking of the door as Harry stepped cautiously into the room. 

"You…er…someone called for me?" asked Harry, unnerved by the presence of the elf who had hours ago entered his mind.

"Peace, young wizard," began Legolas soothingly, "If we have not the trust of our allies, how can an alliance ever exist?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in a slightly angry tone. "I have had a very frustrating summer and all of this mystery about not fearing you, alliances, everything you told me this morning is really really irritating."

Legolas laughed softly, and Harry, thinking that the fair creature was making fun of him, became even angrier. 

"What do you want with me? Why are you here? Answer me now!" exploded Harry. Though his anger did not wipe the smile off of the elf's face, it did certainly prove to irritate the old wizard.

"Harry, please, Legolas is our guest. I will not have you speak to him thusly," rebuked Dumbledore.

Raising his hand as if to silence the old man, Legolas said, "Nay friend. Allow the boy to speak his mind. Actually," the elf said with a smile, "It would be well if you had other, more pressing appointments to which you must attend, professor."

"I see, well then, I will see if Professor Umbridge is settling in comfortably," said Dumbledore as he made his way out of the office.

Now turning his attention to the young boy standing defiantly before him, Legolas began to speak, " Evil has had many names throughout history, though always characterized by deceit, hatred, greed, treachery, lust and countless other equitable synonyms. Whether it was known as Melkor, Sauron, or even Lucifer, this presence, this darkness, wreaks havoc on all who cross it's path." 

"I know what evil is," interrupted Harry angrily, "I have fought against it! Don't think that you can tell me anything about evil." 

"You presume too much young wizard, if you believe you are the only one who has fought against a Dark Lord," replied Legolas, growing weary of Harry's nasty attitude. The elf prince sighed in response to the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Yes, I know of your battles with the one you call Voldemort, or rather, the Dark Lord. I too have seen years in which a Dark Lord over takes once beautiful lands and scars them beyond repair, when once good men were twisted to this creature's will and forced to slaughter their own. I have lost loved ones at the hand of darkness," said Legolas remorsefully, thinking of his own mother's death during an orc invasion of Mirkwood. 

"I'm sorry," said Harry suddenly. "I'm not usually like this, only I've had so much to deal with these past few months and…I dunno…I guess I just took it out on you."

"Yes," replied the handsome elf as he studied the human thoughtfully, "You have the fate of the world on your shoulders. There was once a beautiful and wise elf-witch named Galadriel. Her power was strong her face and soul were beautiful."

"And…" asked Harry, growing impatient once more.

"Millenia ago, before she crossed the sea to Valinor," began Legolas

"Wait, what's Valinor?"

"'Tis where elves spent eternity when they tire of this land." 

"So elves are immortal!"

"Naturally," replied Legolas, as if immortality were a common occurrence.

Laughing, Harry said to himself, "Wait till I tell Hermione! She thinks she's so smart…"

"If I may continue," interrupted Legolas. "As I was saying, many millenia ago Galadriel foretold a very curious prophecy. Though I was present at the telling of said prophecy, never did it make sense until recently."

"Hold on," said Harry, a confused expression on his face, "You said that you were there when she told it, but you also said she told this prophecy or whatever millenia ago, right?"

"Yes," said an exasperated Legolas.

"But you don't look that much older than me. How old are you?"

"Older than you can fathom, little one," said Legolas with a smile while Harry scowled at being called little one. "And I fear I shall be much older by the time I tell what I must, what with your nearly constant interruptions."

"Right," said Harry sheepishly, "I'll be quiet."

"Excellent. Now, you will be interested to know of whom this prophecy foretold. According to Galadriel, an alliance would again thrive between the races of men and elves. Only with the aide of such an alliance would the boy who already holds the power to destroy this new evil actually be able to fulfill his destiny." Drawing closer to Harry, Legolas looked the wizard directly in the eye and said in a strong voice, "You are that boy Harry Potter, and as I did so many years ago, I pledge my allegiance to the one who hold's the key to the destruction of evil on Arda."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys liked this one as much as the previous 2, it was much harder for me to write for some reason. As always, I appreciate any input as to what you would like to see happen (though there will be no slash, sorry). Also, I would like to know when it is most convenient for me to post new chapters, if there are any requests I would gladly oblige. That's it. Reviews! I need them badly! (think Clifford with the chocolate thingy, gawd I love that movie)


	4. Chapter 4

Heeerrreee's Johnny!! Err…I mean Nikki! Had a great vacation and am glad to be back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I, as always, really really appreciate your reviews!

****

HalandLeg4ever: Yay! I'm glad u like! I know how u feel cuz I luv hp/lotr fics too…which is probably why I wrote this! Enjoy!

****

Tina yugi- no prob…I give messages for a living…well not really…but I still don't mind

****

Demon-heiress- Mwahaha! I luv describing Lego-luv, not as much as I like looking at 'im…he he he! Wow, I didn't know so many peeps liked hp/lotr fics! Enjoy!

****

Odd-I-See: Well you're just full of good things to say about my fic aren't you…me like you! And don't worry, you may see a few dude's in my lil side bars, but you won't see one of my elves saying it! Yeah, I don't see Harry as a "perfect god" as you say it either…cuz he's not! I was just kinda trying to continue his angstyness from OOTP…thanks for noticing! He he he, I luved writing that part about Dumbledore being asked to leave…mwahaha that was fun! I guess I was trying to show that Lego may look young, but he still has authority and wisdom beyond even Dumbledore…that plus I thought it would be a crack up! 

****

Vampire Child- Yeah, Harry has a lot to deal with…poor guy…but I am actually gonna try to show some of the Lego-Aragorn friendship in my Lego-Harry friendship, I think there are a lot of similarities there…they both have responsibilities they don't really want and Lego is there to kinda guide and help. As for Draco…mahaha, I think you'll like this chappie!

Koroshia*Kuro: I am so loving lots of reviews for my ficcy! Don't fret, I'll try not to add too much to Harry's plate at this point….try being the operative word of course, mwahaha!

****

Saki: Exactly, deeper into the plot! This is probably going to be quite a long fic, and I don't want it to be too serious, so the rest of the plot might be exposed a little slower…hope that's okay. He he he confuzzled…I personally use cornfuzed…Your worries about Lego being all adult-ish and not joining the fun can end here! Lego may 40-ish according to the correct amount of age or whatever, but in writing this fic I imagine him still young, excitable and ready to join in the mischief! Lego getting into it with Umbridge was one of the main reasons I even wanted to write this fic, so don't worry about that! Oh, and thanks for reading and reviewing Animosity, that was my first LOTR fic and it was far from perfect, but I kinda like it!

****

WeaslyTwinsLover1112: Yep more elves! I said to myself, "as much as I think otherwise, Lego is not the only elf in this story Nikki, so you have to add the others in too!" yeah I talk to myself….anyway, thanks for reviewing again and you might want to look for some weasly twin mischief in the coming chapters!

Minerva of Tortall: OMG yes!! He was utterly and wonderfly gorgeous! ::drool:: and johnny depp was completely great! He was absolutely hill-air-e-us!! I've seen it 3 times so far and plan on going again this week! Yes, as to your review of my fic: you are freakin great! You don't know how much I luv when people complement my writing, seriously, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! He he he…I had to add that lil bit bout Hermione, just couldn't resist!! I hope you keep only loving it!! Yay!

**__**

Chapter 4

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," murmered the greasy Professor Snape almost gleefully as his beady eyes targeted his least favorite student's empty seat, "It seems the famous Harry Potter feels he is high enough above the rules that he need not attend the first potions class of the year." While the unpopular instructor despised Harry with a deep and lasting loathing and the boy's absence itself was enough to brighten Snape's day, it also provided a chance for the professor to punish the tardy student, one of Snape's most highly enjoyed pastimes. 

"It appears I have no choice but to deduct 10 points from Gryffindor," smirked Snape, to the delight of the Slytherin students, chiefly Draco Malfoy, and dejection of Harry's fellow Gryffindors.

As the words left the Potions master's lips, who should waltz through the class doors but Harry Potter himself. 

"Sorry I'm late, professor, but…" began Harry before he was cut off by his professor. 

"No excuses this time, Potter. I have just moments ago deducted 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardy behavior and 10 points it shall remain. Now take your seat before I increase that amount."

"So sorry, professor, but you shall not be deducting any points from Gryffindor on account of Harry's slightly delayed entrance," said Legolas as he stepped out of the shadows in which he had hidden himself while taking note of Snape's obviously vindictive attitude toward Harry.

Angered both by the elf's intrusion and the fact that he had in one moment taken all of his student's attention, "You're that elf. You may be the Headmaster's esteemed guest," sneered the professor sarcastically, "but you do not have the authority to decide when a teacher can and cannot deduct points from a house. I suggest you leave this class at once," cried Snape, and for some reason unknown even to himself, the normally cool and collected wizard was almost trembling with anger at this stranger. 

His face once again becoming that marble mask he had worn on his first experience with the students of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, Legolas looked directly into the man's eyes and said in a frightening voice contrary to his elegant features, "I would suggest that those who do not know with whom they speak choose their words much more carefully. _You may believe that you are superior to me, Severus Snape, but you know not my true capabilities."_

Quickly looking away from the intimidating figure before him, his face pale and eyes shifting uncomfortably, Snape had the queer feeling that he was the only one in the room who had heard that last line of dialogue.

'That should keep that fool at bay for some time,' thought the elf pleasantly before replacing his fearful countenance with a bright, enchanting smile.

"Professor," continued Legolas in a much easier, almost sing-songy, tone, "I was certainly not attempting to undermine your authority as an educator of the youth. You did not allow me to finish my explanation," scolded the prince, to the great amusement of the majority of the potions class. "Harry was late because he was being held in a dreadfully dull meeting with both your revered Headmaster and me, is that not the case Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," began Harry cautiously, a bit bewildered as to what about this tall but lithe elf had so frightened the impenetrable Snape. "Yeah, that's where I was professor."

"Very well then Potter, no points from Gryffindor." Amid boo's from the Slytherin group and cheers from their rivals, Harry and Hermione both caught a still pale Snape glancing quickly at his elvish intimidator, as if checking to be sure his ruling was passable with the elf.

Noticing that Hermione also saw Snape's curious behavior, Harry looked at her questioningly, after all, Hermione has always been known for knowing the answer. Yet it appeared the seeming Wonder-girl of Hogwarts was none the wiser in this case. 

"That's enough! Everyone quiet!" yelled Snape, attempting to regain control of his now rather unruly class. "I have already given instruction for this potion and I expect to see it completed by the end of class, no matter the intrusions." 

Snape undoubtedly intended these remarks to serve as a dismissal for the, in his opinion, bothersome elf, yet the aforementioned elf obviously had other plans. Instead of moving towards the door, Legolas moved over to Harry, Hermione and Ron's table and showed no signs of preparing to leave any time soon. His mouth agape and brow furrowed in anger, Snape managed to say, "Was there anything else that you needed, elf?"

Laughing cheerfully while turning to face his agressor, Legolas said, "First of all, my name is Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen, not elf," laughing at the look of shock at the enlightenment as to who exactly the elf is on the clammy face of one Professor Snape, Legolas continued, "Secondly, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to sit in on any class I wish. I do know how badly you wish I would leave, but it is simply not to be." 

Seeing red at the fact that he had just been openly insulted, in front of his students no less, and knew full well he could do nothing about it, Professor Snape turned from the four-some in a fluttering of black robes and marched to the opposite end of the room. 

While Ron and Harry thumped Legolas on the back for an excellent job of tormenting their least favorite instructor, Hermione bit her lip and, staring at the elf, thought, " Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen…where have I heard that before?"

+++++++++

Later that night, Gryffindor Common Room

In a world of wizards, and simply people like the overly mischievous Fred and George Weasly, it is common knowledge that peaceable quiet is not to be expected for long periods of time. Harry and Ron know this, of course, and would not have been at all surprised if their quiet game of wizards chess was interrupted by a scream, a fountain of orange and purple sparks, or even a person flying through the air, however they certainly were not expecting the mild-mannered Hermione to barge into the room and slam a rather large and apparently heavy book right on the chess board.

Ignoring the jeers of the unhappy chessmen now lying in various positions throughout the room, Hermione smiled triumphantly and cried, "That is where I have heard of him before!"

Only now reviving from the shock of Hermione's strange, and quite violent really, behavior, Harry managed to inquire as to what in the world Hermione meant while Ron swore and ranted at the witch for so abusing his poor chess pieces. 

"Oh Ron do be quiet and allow me to explain my findings to the two of you," sighed Hermione as she took a seat. 

"Stupid girl….my chess…all over…can't believe…" muttered Ron incoherently as he righted his pieced and sat beside Hermione.

"You will not believe what I have just confirmed," began Hermione excitedly.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of what we will and will not believe, eh?" asked Ron, still testy from the chess incident.

"Ron, shut up," said Harry once again playing the peace keeper between his friends, "Please continue Hermione."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione pointedly, ignoring Ron's deep scowl. "You do recall the incident between Professor Snape and Prince Legolas in Potions, do you not?"

Laughing at the fond memory, Ron remarked, "Remember? Why that was the best class I've ever had. The look on Snape's greasy face…"

"Anyway, when Legolas said that his full name was Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen, it clicked in my mind. I knew I had heard it before, I just didn't know where."

"So where had you heard it from?" asked Harry, he and Ron both leaning in, forgetting the insulted chess pieces for a moment.

Lifting the book onto her lap with a bit of a grunt, Hermione showed her friends the cover of the large text.

"The History of Middle Earth By J.R.R. Tolkien…"read Ron, "You read that?! And where's Middle Earth?"

"One, no, I simply came across it before and skimmed through a few chapters, and two it's more of a when then a where actually. According to this, Legolas was not only the prince of a great elvish civilization, but also once took part in a quest to rid the world from evil, from a Dark Lord at that."

"So that's what he was talking about earlier…"murmured Harry to himself.

"When did all this happen? Couldn't have been too long ago, the guy is probably only a few years older than us and I don't recall ever hearing about anything like that."

"That's no small wonder. This quest took place thousands of years ago," said Hermione in a awestruck voice.

A wide grin covering his face, Ron exclaimed, "Then you were wrong! They are immortal aren't they! Wait until I tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione's expression quickly lost it's happiness as she and Ron began to bicker once more. 

Suddenly, with a shockingly luminous burst of color and an resounding roar, what appeared to be a full-size dragon tore around the room, clothed in brilliant scales of orange and red, sparks flying at all angles. The once quiet scene was instantly chaotic as Gryffindors ran for cover screaming "Dragon! A Dragon is attacking us!" One 7th year boy pushed his girlfriend out of the way while he dove under a table sobbing. Yet the dragon's stay was brief. Within a few moments it had exploded into millions of droplets of color, shining like so many crystals caught in the rays of the noon sun, filling the room with light, beauty, and, mostly, sound. As the students slowly unfolded themselves from their fetal positions under tables, desks and chairs, they realized that if you caught several sparks of color in the palm of your hand they would pool in swirls of red, yellow and orange. So beautiful were the results of the dragon that most of the Gryffindors were not even angry when Fred and George Weasly bound into the room laughing and leaping, obviously pleased at their success.

However, Hermione is not one to forgive easily. Marching up to the twins she demanded to know what had just taken place. 

"It wasn't only our idea Hermione!" Fred between laughs. "Yeah," added his twin, "We would admit if this one was ours Hermione, but sadly it wasn't. We just helped." 

"Oh," asked the young witch skeptically, "Then just who, pray tell, did propose that little prank?" 

"Twas I, M'lady," cried a musical voice from behind. Turning quickly she was surprised to see none other than Prince Legolas himself. "I must confess that I am responsible, though I certainly do not regret it!" drawing closer to the girl, Legolas grinned and, turning up his elvish charm, said, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive my rash actions?"

Naturally, Hermione could only think to blush and nod slowly in return. Even her brains were no match for the charm of an elvish prince. As the group, now including Legolas and the twins, moved to sit once more, Harry and Ron begged to be told what that dragon was and how it had been created so wonderfully.

While the twins laughed heartily, Legolas smiled sadly and answered, "Simply fireworks, young wizards. I was once taught how to make wonderous creations by an old friend I knew as Mithrandir. As a matter of fact, he was a wizard as well." The others quieted as Legolas stared into the fire, obviously lost in thought, but Ron, never being quite in tune with the emotions of others, loudly asked, "What happened to that wizard? Did he die or something? Oww!" Legolas smiled as Ron rubbed the spot on his shin where both Hermione and George had kicked him. 

"It's all right. Yes, Ron, he faded. Elves are an immortal race," here Ron shot a knowing glance at Hermione and received yet another kick, "Though others consider this a blessing, and it certainly is, it is also very hard for elves, who create such strong bonds to those they love, to then loose those loved ones to death."

Deciding that a change of subject was due, Hermione brought up the subject of Legolas' involvement in that ancient quest. 

Taking the large book easily, Legolas smiled and murmured, "Ah, Tolkien. He was a good man and an excellent historian. I talked with him before he wrote this, he truly was a worthy human." 

Fred, always looking for a good story, said, "Well, what about this quest then? Are you going to tell us or force us to read that rather large and nasty looking book there?"

Though Hermione looked shocked that he would prefer not to read the, in her opinion, deliciously thick text, Legolas chuckled understandingly and began to tell the his tale.

"One might say the quest truly began far before the races of the world ever came together in council, before great men and elves marched to battle with banners flying high against a dark sky; it began with a curious little creature known as a Hobbit, one Bilbo Baggins…"

+++++++++

Nother chappie done! Woo hoo! Hope you guys like it ::bites fingers nervously:: please like it! Just in case you don't get the picture by my description, imagine the dragon like the one in the movie, ya know, during Bilbo's party when Pippin and Merry get in trouble…So yeah, any comments and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Plz review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

__

::sob:: My stupid cousin broke the bow to my Legolas action figure!! O cruel fate! Now how will he protect himself from the savage hoard of Holiday Barbies?! ::sob:: your reviews made me feel much better ::sob::

LOTR SECTION PEEPS:

****

Aislynn Crowdaughter- You know you are such a huge life-saver! I had completely forgotten about the poor house-elves until I read ur review! This chappie is totally dedicated to you since you reminded me! Thankx mucho! So glad you are enjoying! You know, this review never showed up on the website, guess itz a good thing I never empty my e-mail! Mwahaha!

****

Barbara Kennedy- Why thank you! Hmm, good point about the twin thing, I hadn't actually thought about that but now that you mention it…ya it's true! Maybe I'll make Legolas point it out or something…thanks! Glad u liked the lego-snape encounter, it was fun to write! A good encounter between them? Hmm, I'll have to think about it, he he he! Thanks again!

****

Jolinda- Yay I'm glad u are enjoying my lil ficcy! U don't have to wait any longer cuz here it is, hope you enjoy it!

****

Keleios- ::does a happy dance:: I luv when people say this is actually a good hp/lotr crssver!! I'm glad ur hooked, stay that way okay?! I'll definitely keep writing if u keep giving me these great reviews!!

****

LOTRcrazed- ::does another happy dance:: Yay u think itz awesome!! Woo hoo! And u love Pirates! Woo hoo! Did u read any of the critic's reviews of it? Geez, who pays those guys? Anyway, sorry that Frodo isn't in it but I'm glad you enjoy it anyway! Orlando Bloom is hot!!

****

Pirate-chicha- Yeaness!! Mwahaha, you sound like me when I review! I luv it!

****

Demon-heiress- Mwahaha, stupid Snape trying to be mean! Not with Lego around! Yes! Oh don't worry u will see more of it (especially with a certain high inquisitor if u know what I mean)! I totally agree with you about the movie thing, though I also agree that Orlando Bloom is fabulous! ::drool::

****

FRIENDOFLEGOLAS- hey, are u really a friend of legolas? Maybe u can hook me up…you know! Anyway, thanks for both of your reviews!

****

Odd-I-See- Congratulations, u are the only one to point that out! I was kinda expecting a whole buncha people to be like "nooooo", but nope only you! Your powers of observation never fail to amaze me! I am also glad u noticed that Lego never actually said he died, in my opinion Lego just didn't want to talk about it at the moment. Don't we all wish we had a Legolas at our schools ? ( though everyone has their different reasons! Mwahaha!) 

****

Dark Whispers- "Very well-written" I love that phrase! Yay! Thanks for your review!

****

HalandLeg4ever- He he he, you're just too gosh darn nice! Not that I'm complaining, mind you…mwhaha hope you enjoy this chappie too!

__

HP Section PEEPS:

****

shadow guard- ::sob:: I don't understand it either! I guess I was expecting more reviews under the HP section for some reason, but as you can probably tell, the LOTR community really stepped up! But u still reviewed! Thank you to the nth power!

****

Lady FoxFire- Yay! So many questions, that means ur interested, right?! I have a lot in store for Umbridge, mwahaha! Don't even worry about it! In fact, getting back at her was one of my prime reasons for even starting this fic! You're just gonna have to wait and see! Mwahaha! As for the Sirus thing…I dunno, hadn't really thought about it I guess. I'll have to get back to you on that one, but I hope you enjoy this chappie! Thankx for ur review!

__

*Yes…just so you guys know…this is a pretty short chapter and I did it really fast, which means I think it kinda sucks, (I have been way too busy these past weeks!) but I should have the next chapter up in one or two days so please don't be mad! J 

****

Chapter 5

"I still can't get over that story Legolas told us last night," said Ron to his close friends as the trio made their way down to the Care of Magical Creatures class. "You reckon he made any of it up?"

"Of course not, Ron!" cried Hermione defensively, obviously taking his comment as a personal attack. "Why should an elf of his…importance…skill…a-and…longevity…" Ron's eyes quickly became saucer-like in their roundness as he watched Hermione turned a peculiar shade of red at the discussion of the elf-prince.

"You fancy him, don't you?" accused Ron. "First Krum, now this bloke!"

"Ronald Weasely, that is absolutely ridiculous! I simply admire his abilities," said Hermione calmly, though the blush quickly overtaking her face spoke otherwise.

"You admire something alright, but it isn't his abilities, as you say," muttered Ron as the three friends came to a stop among the rest of their peers. If Ron had any more witty remarks bouncing about in his mind, just waiting to be thrown at the young witch at his side, they were quickly forgotten as he, along with the rest of the male population, lifted his face to stare adoringly into that of their replacement instructor: the ethereal elf-maiden Gilethiel.

Hermione snorted loudly at the look of utter helplessness and stupidity on both of her companion's faces and murmured softly, "Who fancies who, did you say?"

Smiling demurely at the crowd of young witches and wizards waiting before her in anticipation, Gilethiel began her first true lesson as a Hogwart's teacher. "As you are all well aware, the title of this class is Care of Magical Creatures," began the elf mellifluously, simultaneously slowly weaving her way through the several groups of students standing about the lawn.

"And here I am thinking we are actually supposed to learn something in class," said Draco Malfoy sarcastically, yet only daring to speak in a voice loud enough that those standing close by may here him. As in all of his classes, the poor dunce only spoke against the teacher when said instructor was out of range for human hearing. Unfortunately for him, the young wizard grossly underestimated the talent of those delicately pointed elvish ears. 

"Worry not, young one," laughed Gilethiel as Draco swallowed nervously, "For through me you shall gain knowledge of much more important matters than those of the mind. In life, the heart, the soul, the spirit, all play equally important parts." 

Pausing as her sharp eyes roamed the crowd of students, all of whom boasted varying levels of confusion on their young faces, Gilethiel decided that it would be best to simply be blunt with these humans, if an elf truly could be blunt. "You have all been taught certain beliefs, what you now believe to be truths. Opinions concerning, for example," looking over to a sneering group of Slytherins circled about their king Draco Malfoy, "the superiority of the pure blood of a wizard.

"These times are riddled with more than enough strife without the addition of needless squabbles between races of men and those who do not answer that call." 

"Are you saying we should make friendly with giants and centaurs and…elves?" cried Draco incredulously, with a sudden, and quite out of place, surge of courage and brass.

"That, dear boy, is exactly what I am saying," announced the beautiful elf-maiden, her enchanting smile never leaving her face.

"Wizard blood is above all else," cried Draco angrily. His group of followers took his lead and jeered horrible chants pointed toward the mere idea that they would ally themselves along any but wizard-kind.

"Even this class that you're teaching shows that we are superior," said Draco smugly, "Creatures require our care."

"Not all creatures that are not human require your care, little one," said Gilethiel, her voice singing melodically though her words held a cold edge. "Giants would rip you apart if you insinuated that idea, as would trolls. Centaurs simply wish to be left alone, and live quite happily so."

"And what about the house-elves?" interrupted Draco rudely. "Your own kind are subordinate to us in every way. That's where they belong! That's where you belong!"

"Malfoy, you git!" cried Harry, "Legolas and Gilethiel aren't house elves!"

The class erupted in a surge of noise and movement as Crabbe and Goyle stepped menacingly toward Harry and Pansy Parkinson yelled in retaliation, "They're elves, aren't they?! An elf is an elf no matter how tall!" 

"You're all a bunch of idiots if you ask me!"

"No one asked you!"

"She's right, what makes us so great?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"ENOUGH!" The word resounded against the surrounding trees and echoed through the outlaying forest. All of the students, whether they were lying in a head-lock on the floor, being sat upon by a rather large student, or pulling roughly on the hair of their rival, paused in their battle and looked up at the elf. Expecting to see an outraged expression on the maiden, the class was surprised to see remorse and intense pity in the depths of her fathomless eyes.

"So young to be so very disgruntled. Whatever is to become of you?" A single crystalline tear ran down the elf's glowing porcelain cheek. For the most part, the students were extremely ashamed at their behavior and slowly resettled, many frightfully thinking to themselves, 'What _is_ to become of us?'

Once the class had settled and Gilethiel had composed herself, she turned to Draco and calmly answered his question. "I believe you asked about the house-elves. All I will tell you now is to pity the creatures, for you know not the secrets of their origins."

Seeing that her class held it's breathe in anticipation of an explanation, Gilethiel chuckled softly and said, "You wish to know those secrets, I see. Yet I am afraid our time has expired and that, children, is a story for another day."


	6. Chapter 6

__

*Yay! So many review for a chappie I thought sucked mucho! Now to commence with my happy dance…

****

LOTR SECTION PEEPS

Saki- Thanks for both of ur reviews buuuudy! A cruise to Alaska?! Damn…that must have been amazing! Glad u had a good time, but also glad ur back! Mwahaha…the encounter with Snape…priceless…yep that was some kinda telepathy thing. I figured, hey if galadriel can do it, why not my lego! I definitely have something planned for the origin of the house-elves, which will be discussed during this chappie! I hope u like!

****

Willow26- He he he, yay u think itz cool! I will definitely continue, no worries about that! And hell yeah he's gorgeous! Woo hoo! ::drool::

****

Rogue solus- wat the freakin aye, man! How the heck….get out of my head!!! ::sob:: and I thought it would be a surprise! Is that too predictable, damn I thought I was being original…::hangs head in shame::

****

Little Witch1- Mwahaha! Yay I luv when ppl say that love my ficcy! Hope u enjoy!

****

Angel- Oh, there will most definitely be a fight scene! And Lego is gonna kick bootay! Ur on the right track about the house-elves, but not quite! Just read and find out!

****

Andrea35- Amazed? Aww, garsh…ur making me blush! Don't worry, Snape isn't gonna go back with Voldemort or anything like that, no way…he's just, ya know, kind of a jerk, and Lego doesn't like it! And I haven't forgotten about the others, but ( I know a lot of stuff has happened already) the school year has only been going on for a few days and I want to establish the Harry-Lego friendship and the elf's presence at Hogwarts strongly before I get into a whole bunch of other stuff. Thanks for ur great review!

****

Tinnuial- Yay, ur so nice! Thanks and I hope u continue to enjoy!

****

Karone Evertree- He he he, thanks for both of ur reviews! I'm glad ur excited about the house-elves, I couldn't wait to deal with the elf vs. house elf differences! 

****

Odd-I-See- Ya know what, u deserve a story! U've been with me throughout the whole fic!::sob::I really appreciate it! So consider this one yours! Woo hoo! Yep yep yep, no one messes with Lego! As can be seen in chapter 4 when Lego lets Snape have it! Watch out Malfoy! Mwahaha! Who doesn't like Lego?! U r truly right about the protection thing, but I sure wouldn't want to be lego when they begin to swarm! Ai, Ai a swarm of fan girls come!

****

LOTRwolf- he he he I still can't get over that I told u about my fic when u had already been reviewing! Craziness I tell u! Anyway, thanks for the great review!

****

Pirate-chica- Yay u came back! He he he 2 kewl…hope u enjoy!

****

HalandLeg4ever- He he he, u came back too! Yay…he he he, I made an elf cry! Mwahaha! Ya, I don't picture elves ya know, sobbing uncontrollably, all red and moist, he he he like me when I cry! Mwahaha, stay kewl!

****

HP SECTION PEEPS

Animegirl123- Yay! Tanks a million!

****

Illucia- Mwahaha, two reviews from u! 2 kewl! To ur first review, nope, sorry absolutely no way whatsoever, I don't read or write slash, sorry. But there also won't be any major couples either, this fic is going to get complicated enough without adding tons of romance to it! He he he. To ur second review, I'm sure that u, like any hp fan, have read OOTP. Well, ya know how in the beginning Harry was really frustrated about not being told everything that was going on, especially when it concerned him, when he was the only one who had actually put his life on the line and fought Voldemort? That's what I'm trying to bring to the fic. I'm not trying to make him out as a bad guy, if I did, I totally didn't mean it! I saw him in OOTP as a frustrated, confused teen, far from perfect but basically a good guy.

**__**

Chapter 7

"Ugh, Hermione, do we really have to?" grumbled a not very pleased Ron Weasley who, along with his mutually unhappy friend, one Harry Patter, was being dragged to the library by a determined, yet brilliant, young woman known as Hermione Granger.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ronald," scolded Hermione, frightening Ron with her uncanny likeness to his mother, "Harry isn't carrying on with this nonsense."

"Actually, Hermione," began Harry slowly, lest he awaken the beast both he and Ron knew lay just beneath Hermione's calm, logical exterior, "I can think of tons of things I would rather do then spend an afternoon doing homework in the library."

As the trio stepped over the library threshold, Hermione turned and looked at her two forlorn companions with a sly grin. "And what exactly makes you believe that we are here to do homework?"

"The fact that you love doing homework more than just about anything else?" suggested Ron testily.

"Oh ha ha ha, Ron."

"But seriously Hermione, why are we here then?" asked Harry as Hermione led her two comrades briskly past the section of study tables.

"I believe I would be correct in assuming that the young woman arrived at the library in hopes of satiating her thirst for knowledge," murmured a musical voice from behind a large text at a nearby table.

The threesome was surprised to find their Care of Magical Creatures instructor, as well as the elf prince Legolas, sitting at the aforementioned table, surrounded by a sea of books up to their well-sculpted cheek bones.

"How the hell do you do that?" cried Ron in an awe-filled voice. Normally, Hermione would have awarded Ron's rude language with a firm stomp of the toes, but in this case, Hermione was also curious as to what their explaination would be.

"I mean," continued Ron as he and his friends moved to sit with the two elves, "You're always popping up without anyone noticing you."

Sharing a bemused glance with the lovely elf and his side, Legolas gently put down his text and looked across at the young humans with laughing eyes. "Elves may choose to be seen, or otherwise."

"You mean you can turn invisible, then," said Hermione.

"The magic of wizards is acquired through spells, potions and wand-waving. Yet in stealth and grace of movement, keen senses and the love of all things good lies what you would call the magic of the elves," said Legolas, a smile playing at his lips.

"But you're not telling the whole truth, are you?" asked Hermione as politely as possible. "Your encounter with Professor Snape…you held some power over him, something no one else could see. What was it?"

"Questions, questions. Is all of humanity so very full of inquiries. The world yet with holds many secrets from your knowledge, Hermione Granger. Life will show you the secrets which you need know, but only when the time is ripe for the telling." Confused by the words of the handsome elf, Hermione could simply nod slowly in acceptance of his wisdom, while Harry thought to himself, 'Now she knows how I felt!"

Hoping to break the heavy silence which had settled upon the group like a thick fog, Ron cleared his throat and said amiably, "So then, what brings the two of you here?"

"Books, naturally," laughed the beautiful Gilethiel. "Wizardry has changed so very much since the long-ago days of Middle-Earth. You would be intrigued to learn of the origins of modern magic. Which brings me to the reason for your library excursion. Undoubtedly, you wish to learn the origins of house-elves."

Realizing they never actually did find out their reasons for their visit, Ron and Harry looked to Hermione. Thankfully, she had recovered from being under the penetrating stare of Prince Legolas Thranduilion to the point that she could once again function normally. 

Grinning widely, Hermione validated the maiden's assertion. 

"They were once wicked monsters you know," said a whimsical voice from the next table over. While the three Gryffindor's groaned loudly, Luna Lovegood went to the now full table and said, "I've known that all of my life, of course." Bringing her chair and sitting directly between the two elves, Luna continued, "You know, my father, the editor of the Quibbler, would love to write an article about your people. He only takes good stories."

Snorting, Hermione looked at the pair of elves and said hotly, "It is a rag. Don't listen to a word she says. Wicked monsters indeed."

"She is correct, of course," smiled the elf-maiden.

Jaws dropping all around, except for Luna of course who had been confident she was right all along, Harry asked, "Wait…what?"

"You mean to say that little house-elves," began Hermione, motioning with her hands, " were once monsters." 

"Not them themselves, but their ancestors were indeed," said Gilethiel, as if it was normal for fierce creatures to simply become groveling little slaves.

"How is that at all possible?" asked Hermione incredulously, while Ron continued to simply stare in disbelief.

At that point Gilethiel and Legolas both lost their cheery countenance in exchange for solemn expressions.

"You do, of course, recall my telling of the War of the Ring, and the darkness which led the enemy?" asked Legolas.

Seeing the group nod as one, Legolas continued. "Long before that war ever began, this evil, this malignant cancer on all of Arda took it upon himself to create a new race of being. I can't even call it a life for it's evil deeds. These creatures, known as Orcs in the common tongue, had no sense of right or wrong, no definable morals or conscience; they lived to kill, to spread fear and hate."

"How does someone create a race?" asked Harry, horror reflecting in his eyes.

Placing his hand over his heart while tears glistened in Gilethiel's soft eyes, Legolas replied, "He took elves and utterly ruined them."

Horrified, Ron asked, "Elves like you?"

"Ai. Once beings of light and beauty, of song and love, disfigured and tormented until they became that ruined form of life."

Tears streaming freely from her eyes, Hermione cried, "That's horrid!"

After several moments of silence, all contemplating the facts they had just learned, even Luna seemed to have brought her head out of the clouds for a moment, Harry, thinking of the helpful and admiring Dobby, said, "I still don't understand how things like that can turn into houselves."

"'Tis their punishment, young wizard," said Legolas solemnly, "As Middle-Earth began to fade into the modern age, the race of Orcs was quickly diminishing. Those elves who stayed behind took it upon ourselves to rid the world of their existence forever. Nay, not by killing them," said Legolas in answer to the question in Ron's eyes, "but by making of them something they would never otherwise wish to be."

"Slaves to humans forever," said Gilethiel.

"So there is a very distant connection between elves and house-elves then," said Hermione.

Laughing once more, Legolas said to the witch, "Yes of course. We could not very well continue to refer to the little ones as orcs, could we?"

"Now that all of these nasty little secrets have been revealed, I shall go and seek Professor Grubby-Plank. I truly must speak with her about those plants of hers," said Gilethiel as she gathered her belongings and left the library. 

"I've got to be going as well," said Hermione, "I'll see you lot later."

"I think I'll go with you, Hermione. I wanted to tell you about the latest article in dad's paper," remarked Luna.

"Oh goody," muttered Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

Waiting for the girls to move safely out of ear-shot, Ron leaned towards Legolas and said, "Say, now that it's just us men, why don't you tell us a bit about that Gilethiel. She's gorgeous, mate!"

Legolas gave a toothy grin as Harry nodded emphatically. "Ai, she is truly a sight to behold. Unfortunately, she is also betrothed to another."

"What? Who is this bloke?"

His laughter like chimes trembling in the wind, Legolas leaned in conspiringly and said, "Why, 'tis I!" Enjoying the peculiar red color crawling rapidly over both of the teens' faces, Legolas winked at the pair and dashed off.

"Well that was embarrassing."

__

* Guys, I have a major request, one I will probably never make again: plz plz plz, don't give me any flames about accuracy or anything like that! Plz, I'm begging you! I was sooooo incredibly frustrated with this fic. After I had finally figured out what was gonna happen and had written all but a few lines, Windows sends me one of those little boxes that says something went wrong and they have to close the program! Aghhhhh! I wanted to cry!!! So yeah, I had to write the entire thing over again! Waaaaaaah!


	7. Chapter 7

__

*Dude, you guys don't even know…I was soooo frustrated the day I wrote the last chappie…had lots of stuff going on besides the whole computer thing…but then I went to the beach for the weekend with my best chicks, read all of ur super terrific reviews (except for that one person but…eh…I doubt they're reading this) and feel 100% better, thanks a lot!

****

Rogue solus- he he he, yep ur totally psyco!! Mwahaha hope u still liked it even though you knew what was gonna happen! Since you're alls psychic and everything…am I going to marry Orlando Bloom?! Plz say yes!!

****

LOTRwolf- dude! Fellow Californian, wassup! Yes…for the record…computers suck major! Yay, my house-elf idea went over okay!! Im sooo heppy!

****

Pirate-chicha- Mwahaha, yesss…ron putting his foot in his mouth is always enjoyable! He he he, definitely more to come…look, theres some down there! Read it!

****

Saki- Yes, I feel sorry for me too, but, as the song says, 'que sera sera' (if that's how you spell it). Actually, I went through a couple of ideas for the whole house-elf explanation, including a side-species one and another wherein elves were left behind and taken captive by humans, but I think the orc thing works pretty well. ::sigh:: sadly, Legolas was not joking…which was a very hard decision to make ::sob:: leggy come back!!

****

Karone Evertree- Why thank you! I try to be creative, ya know how it is J don't we all dream of lego? And such sweet dreams they are…mwahaha!

****

Little Witch- Mwahaha, yes, very twisted indeed! And Lego is their prince after all! Thankx for reviewing!

****

Siora- Yay! Thankx so much! You really think I have them in character? Thatz so nice of you! Cuz this one mean person just flamed me saying that I had traded in the trio for blatant fan girl-ism so I was kinda like, oh no! but thankx for reassuring me! U rock!

****

HalandLeg4ever- Doesn't it suck when we have to recognize differences between reality and fiction? I hate that! Stupid reality. Mwahaha, u think it could be true? Wow, kewl! Ahh, so you read that review, aye? Yeah, that sucks but I'm trying to ignore it like u recommend! Itz actually pretty easy when I have tons of great reviews from ppl like u! rock on!

****

Willow26- ::sigh:: I know how u feel! But lego convinced me it was best for the story and that he would dump the chick as soon as the story is over! Mwahaha, take that gilithiel!

****

Tinnuial- He he he…Ron…he's great…ingenious? Wowza, tanks mucho! Windows…a plague upon your house vile beast! Ahem…thanks for the advice and the hug…very sweet, very appreciated, u rock!

****

Odd-I-See- He he he, it seems everyone can commiserate with computer problems! ::shakes fist at technology:: I'm glad you got that it was well-thought out cuz it was! I actually asked myself, "wouldn't the elves just kill them?" then I both realized that, as you pointed out, they don't like to kill stuff, and being slaves forever was probably worse for them. So I'm glad u liked! Also glad u liked my elven magic thingy. I was kinda disappointed cuz that part was better in the first draft (which was lost ::sob:: ) and I couldn't remember everything I wrote, but if u liked it, musta been okay! Ron, Ron, Ron….when will he ever learn?

****

Hypy- Ahhh, too many compliments! Gaah, ur awesome! 

__

*I think you will all be absolutely delighted to know that Lego finally meets up with Umbridge in this chappie and the results are very interesting! 

****

Chapter 7

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR

Since the revelation that he was, in fact, a wizard, Harry Potter had always recognized that words had their own importance. For one, they were necessary for spell-making, and his title as The Boy Who Lived aided all the wizarding world in the recognition of his person. Yet only recently, walking through the halls of Hogwarts school with his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, was Harry Potter beginning to realize just how very large an impact so few words might have on a person's life and way of life. With the positioning of dear Professor Umbridge as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Harry could feel all that was his beloved home and school, like so many grains of sand, quickly slipping out of his reach. 

"Even you would have felt sorry for Professor Trelawny today, Hermione," claimed Ron as the trio made their way to the Gryffindor tower. "Umbridge really gave it to her. I've never seen Trelawny so brusque with someone."

"Well I suppose that's what our school is to become," said Hermione angrily, "Teachers fearing for their jobs and…oh!…"wringing her hands viciously, a snarl on her lips, "the Ministry has absolutely no right!" 

"Oy Potter!" interrupted the detestable Draco Malfoy from the top of the stairway leading down to the main entrance. "You may want to see this."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to the Slytherin and said pointedly, "I'm not interested in anything you and your brutes might find entertaining."

A malicious glint in the boy's eye, Draco ignored the insult and, grinning knowingly at the ever-present Crabbe and Goyle, said, "And I thought you might want to say goodbye before Professor Umbridge kicks out your oh-so superior elf friends. I'd say it's about time she did something about those…beasts."

Without a word, the threesome ran to the stairway and, looking down into the main entrance, were appalled to find that the toad-like woman had indeed convened Hogwart's four resident elves in what could indeed pass as a dismissal. From their current point of view, the three could only see the long, elegantly curved backs of the elves and standing before those creatures, was the stout Umbridge with a surprisingly angry look on her wide, disturbing face. 

Normally, when the woman took it upon herself to berate, embarrass or otherwise hurt a person she adorned her visage with disturbingly pleased features. Yet now the newly placed Defense instructor stood pointing with one hand toward the large wooden doors leading to the castle's exit, her brows furrowed tightly, lips curled in a sneer of disgust, her already beady eyes narrow and dark with hatred. 

As the trio ran down the steps, chased by the ghost of Malfoy's vengeful snicker, the exchange of words between the elves and the High Inquisitor began to penetrate their pitiful range of human hearing. 

"Am I not speaking simply enough for your sub-human intellect to understand?" growled the horrible woman. "You…must…leave!"

While Umbridge may have hoped her furious tirade would frighten the elves into submission, she could not have possibly been more wrong. Looking at the elves for the first time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were each surprised to see that, unlike his countenance while disputing with Snape, during which his features were stony and intimidating, Legolas and his comrades appeared to be enjoying the happenings of the day. 

In fact, when the elf the trio did not recognize murmured a stream of gibberish they could only assume to be their elvish language, the other three laughed out right. 

Elvish laughter, like their spell-binding speech, was often considered like to harmonious strains of music, entirely pleasing to the ear as well as the soul. Umbridge, however, was not similarly touched.

Reddening so darkly and quickly that the process actually looked painful, several onlookers would later claim they had actually seen smoke rising from the witch's ears and nostrils. "What," she chocked out, "is remotely funny about this situation?"

"One's interpretation of what is or is not "funny", as you so simply phrase the emotion," said Legolas in the most annoyingly superior voice he could muster, "is truly a matter of opinon. You see, my dear Professor, my companion Elendor was simply proclaiming his amazement at your immense idiocy in addition to the fact that though elves have indeed proven their worth time and again, humanity stands firm in their declaration of superiority." Cocking his head to the side and placing a thoughtful look on his face, Legolas moved closer to the woman and asked, "Now be truthful, sweet woman. Did you find Elendor's witty observation to be as entertaining as I?"

The burgundy shade pooled from her face as quickly as it had risen, leaving her deathly pale and gaping for air as would a fish out of water. As Umbridge did nothing but stand in the same spot, eyes round with astonishment that she had allowed herself to be so soundly insulted by one she considered beneath herself, Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head slowly. "Tsk, tsk. I do not believe you were at all amused by Elendor's remark." Looking over his shoulder at the small group of elves behind him, Legolas said in a mock apologetic tone, "So sorry, old friend, but this example of kindness embodied does not find you at all humorous. Shall you recover?"

Laughing jovially, the elf Elendor replied, "Only time shall tell, my prince. Perhaps a millennia or two shall prove a fine remedy for heartbreak."

Blinking madly, as if realizing for the first time that this little meeting was not going the way she had planned, Umbridge balled her stubby hands and stomped her foot heavily. "NO! No no no! You must obey me! I am the High Inquisitor, placed by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge himself! When I say that you are no longer welcome on the school grounds, you must leave at ONCE!" screamed the old hag, sweat dripping in her face as she shook uncontrollably.

"Temper, temper, young lady," scolded the elf prince, wagging his finger at the woman, "Is that any way to speak to your elder?"

"Need I repeat myself?" hissed Umbridge between clenched teeth.

"Nay, there is no need for such theatrics to be repeated," said Legolas nonchalantly, "Yet I did find one major flaw in your logic."

"And what exactly is that?" sneered the witch.

"Neither I or my elven comrades are in any way under the authority of your ministry or," here Legolas paused to laugh, apparently at the ridiculousness of the mere idea, " yourself. You, madam, have absolutely no hold over me whatsoever and you, dear sweet lady, are even more foolish than you appear if, in that simple miniscule brain I can only assume exists somewhere in that orb you pass as a head, you continue to entertain thoughts that the truth is contrary to what I have said. We shall stay as long as we wish and will leave not a moment sooner." Leaning in to speak into Umbridge's ear, Legolas said, "Am I not speaking simply enough for your simple human intellect to comprehend?"

Straightening his long, lean body, Legolas said, "Well then, I suppose I shall be graced with your presence in the main hall for dinner? Do wear that hat I love so much. You know of which hat I speak, certainly, the extremely large one that covers the majority of your face from view. Yes, that makes dining all the more pleasant. Fare well, or not."

With that last jab, the prince led his subjects gracefully from the room. Umbridge stared after the four creatures with a lost and disbelieving look on her face. Spying the trio standing close by, a wild look came into her eyes and she stalked off to her office yelling towards the friends, "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Well what did we do?" asked Hermione in a huffy voice.

"Who cares?" asked Harry gleefully, while Ron fell to his knees, suffering from a severe case of wanton laughter. "I would have given 500 points to be able to see Umbridge insulted and degraded like that."

A grin slowly overtaking her frown, Hermione joined her two friends in a bout of raucous laughter, the expressions of their joy echoing through the rafters of the immense entrance.

"Ha ha ha ha… can't…ha ha ha…breathe! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

+++++++

__

*So, whatta ya think? Yes, no, maybe so, 99, 1000? Um, yeah…hope you liked plz plz plz review! I luv to hear what u guys think about my fic, ur all so kewl! And to those who read and don't review, I wanna know what you think too! So just do it!

****

Funny Moment: Just thought I'd share what I like to call a moment with my cousin Jessica. See, she was watching FOTR with my brother and me for the first time. Well, when it comes to the scene in Moria, ya know, the one where Frodo gets speared with the…uh…spear…and when he doesn't die, my cuz is like, "Wait! That can't happen! He should've died!" and I'm like, "No, weren't you listening, he was wearing a coat of mithril." Then she's all, "Huh?" And I'm like, "It's this really super strong stuff, like a bullet proof vest." and then, oh my goodness gracious me, she's like, "Well if that stuff is so strong, why the heck don't fire fighters and policemen use it?!" …..good lord, she was totally serious…my poor poor cousin…


	8. Chapter 8

__

*Hey guys, sorry this chappie took so long, but I was down in San Diego for a few days and I totally forgot my laptop! Eh, I guess it was for the best anyway, I had a really relaxing time! Also, I sadly probably won't be updating again until at least the weekend. My cuz Jessica (yes, that Jessica, of mithril fame!) is hanging out for the week and she's the type of person who has to be constantly entertained, so I prob won't get a chance anytime soon, sorry! As always, tanks mucho for all of ur reviews!

****

LOTR SECTION PEEPS:

Aislynn Crowdaughter- Damn, chick…that was one long review! He he he, I'm sorry you were disappointed with the chapter, but I truly appreciate that you actually took the time to explain your reasons for being dissatisfied rather than just saying "You suck!", so thanks! Now this is probably going to be a long response, just so I can discuss all of your reasons with you, hope you don't mind. Okay, so, yes, I totally agree with you that Umbridge has no power to dispel anyone from Hogwarts and that Dumbledore would not have stood for it any wayz. I was originally planning on having Dumbledore pull rank like he did when Umbridge sacked Trelawny, but 1) I didn't want the two instances to be so very alike and 2) I didn't want to give the impression that the elves were dependent on Dumbledore for their defense. What reason does she have? Well, she's just a mean woman who thinks she's better than everyone, especially non-humans. I have to disagree with you on the point that the elves were out of character. I really like to portray the mischievous, playful qualities of the elves you don't really see in the LOTR trilogy, but that are evident in the Hobbit. I specifically get my validation for their behavior from the scene wherein the Rivendell elves are very plainly and openly teasing and making fun of the dwarves as they enter Rivendell. 

Ah yes, the Snape scene. Hmm, didn't like that one either, huh? To put it simply, Snape let him stay because he was totally freaked out. I mean, come one, if you're talking with this guy who is very scary and intimidating and then he talks to you inside your head, wouldn't you just let him stay rather than having to go through another confrontation?

The house elves, yes, I see that situation differently from you as well. Do you honestly think that elves continued to see orcs as their kin? Would they have been so apt to slay them during the wars if they did? The _original_ orcs were indeed elves, but I don't think you could really group the two together afterwards. Yes, they did admit that elves could be enslaved but, it should be noted, they certainly didn't tell Voldemort or Umbridge, now did they? Do you think Hermione, Ron, Harry or Luna would really try to enslave them and make them into orcs? I should hope not (though you never really know he he he)! I'm sorry, but the thought of the elves allowing themselves to be put under the control of the ministry is absolutely laughable, and I can't see Umbridge, after horribly losing the battle of wits, even trying it. So yes, you gave me your opinion on everything, and here's mine! I hope you continue reading my fic, though you don't really seem to be enjoying it, because I certainly don't just end that whole situation like that. 

Once again, I do truly appreciate your criticism and I really hope you don't think I'm angry or just being defensive or something like that. I'm actually kinda flattered that you would take the time to write such an exhaustive critique in the hopes of helping to improve my fic, which I by no means whatsoever claim to be even close to perfect!

****

Saki- he he he, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Just imagine how much fun it was to write! Yep, Lego rocks! I'm actually still trying to decide how Draco should really get it, any suggestions? Putting Lego and co in the DA group? Hmm, I don't actually know if they'll still be around by then…but thatz all I'm saying!

****

Karone Evertree- Wasn't the fifth book kewl?! Garsh, I totally loved it! I, for one, was totally not expecting Sirus to die! But maybe I'm just stupid…it could be! He he he, they HAD to mock Umbridge!! An absolute must! She was a horrible, horrible woman!! Glad u liked!

****

Pirate-Chicha- he he he, thanks so much! I was trying to make it funny without it being utterly stupid and unbelievable! Yep, Lego's got all the right insults at all the right times! Don't stop, see, I'm laughing with you! Mwahaha!! Um…yes…anyway I'm glad u liked my lil comment… what makes it even more funny is that it is totally true!!! Ahhhhh, my cuz is just a lil dim witted! So….yess….okay…bye!

****

Jolinda- yay! I really made you laugh?! And now I shall commence with the dancinging ::happy dance:: tra la la lilly! Yes, Draco…still can't come up with anything just right for him yet, I want it to be really really good! mwahaha…any suggestions? 

****

LOTRwolf- Yes, my cousin….rather a sad subject don't you think? Mwahaha! I even told her I did this, of course that was after she slipped right in the middle of the mall! How embarrassing! Huzzah, u likey me chappie! Cha, I totally think he would do it! Lego rocks! For full explanation, read the super long response above!

****

HalandLeg4ever- Yay! Glad u liked! He he he, they did everything but tell her that, huh?! Yep, they rock! Thanks for another awesome review!

****

Odd-I-See- Ahhhhh, crying with mirth!!!! I actually used a phrase similar to that in this next chappie! He he he, I like so had to add that line, I can't count the number of times I have felt exactly like that! Mwahaha, invisibility cloak, thatz a good one! ::slaps forehead:: why didn't I think of that?! Yes, I think we should all take the time to make a mental note: never insult an elf! I had to add the thing about words too cuz it is sooooo true! Rather than "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me," I live by the saying, "Sticks and stones only break bones, words can shatter the soul." Thankz again! U rock!

****

Willow26- ::happy dance:: geez, I luv reviews!! Despite the fact that u claim lego as ur husband ::sob:: u still rock! Mwahaha, after the fic is over, I will personally hand Gilethiel over to you for target practice! Best?! Surely u jest!! But thanks anyway!

**__**

HP SECTION PEEPS-

Slrmn82- Hey, thanks dude! Glad ur enjoying my lil ficlet! Yes, Umbridge sucks major and ohhhh yeeah Lego is totally kewl and awesome! Thankz for a really great review!

****

Lady Foxfire- Yay three reviews from one person! U rock! I'm bad about that, usually just hold out on reviewing till last chappie…he he he…oops prob shouldn't have admitted that! Anyway, yes, I am quite evil actually. Mwahaha! Was chap 5 the one about the house elves? I think so…hmmm…I luv cliffies! 

HE he he, I was so tempted to have Ron say something to that extent, but I think I've been kinda hard on the poor guy lately, so I decided to give him a bit of a break…for a while at least! Mwahaha!

Yay! He he he, I'm sure memories of the look on her face will be running rampantly through his head at that time!! As for Fudge….I don't know if I'm even going to address him, I really don't like the guy for some reason, but you've put the idea in my mind. I'll think about that one. Thankx for reviewing!!

__

*So very many comments about Umbridge being hated! Lets all chant it together, "Dear Umbridge, I hate your stinkin' guts! You make me vomit! You're the scum between my toes! Love, Us!" Brownie points to anyone who knows what that is from!! Oh yeah, and I was just wondering if you guys liked that lil "funny moment" thing from the last chappie, cuz it was really fun to write and I was thinking of adding one in every chappie…wat do u think? Yay or nay? There's one in this, but I mean for future reference. Thanks!

**** __

Chapter 8

"…so then they just walk off, leaving Umbridge absolutely livid!" roared Ron. He, along with Hermione and Harry, were currently sitting at the large hearth in Gryffindor's common room, surrounded by a sea of their ecstatic peers. Tears of mirth were flowing freely as the students listened, enraptured, to the fifth year weave a tale of humiliation, utmost mortification, and boundless shame. Of course, every one of these emotions belonged to the much despised Professor Umbridge, so the only feeling not present in the room was pity. 

"I can't believe we missed that!" cried Fred Weasley, clutching his stomach tightly.

"What I would have given…" wheezed the other Weasley twin between sobs of sheer delight.

"So go on then, what did the old hag do after that?" asked fellow Gryffindor and friend of the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, quieting the large crowd instantly.

"Well," began Ron slowly, sharing a grimace with the two at his side, "that was when the toad noticed we were watching."

"And…"

"50 points from Gryffindor," answered Harry regretfully, "We're really sorry and all…"

"Is that all?" asked George incredulously. "Why, that is even more cause for celebration!" At this, the entire room broke out in cheers once more. A celebration lead by the Weasley boys was one to be remembered.

Fireworks, the twins having nearly perfected the procedure for the said entertainment with the aide of the multi-talented prince, lit up the room in bursts of colors from all ends of the spectrum, and highly enjoyable, though possibly dangerous, assortments of practical jokes exchanged hands freely throughout the room, courtesy of Fred and George. 

Just before the clock was to signify the coming of one a.m., and after several hours of merry-making, the portrait-hole swung open unexpectedly. Resigned to the fact that it was most likely Professor McGonagall arriving to stop the fun, the whole of the party was surprised to see none other than their current hero and scourge of the "high inquisitor" waltz gracefully into the large room. Naturally, the elf was soundly patted on the back by each of the Gryffindors as he tried to make his way to Harry and his friends. 

"Nice job there, mate!"

"Bravo, man, bravo!"

"That was soo brave of you!" gushed one of many admiring females of the group. 

Nodding pleasantly at each of these exaltations, Legolas couldn't help but be amused by the children's immense dislike for the woman he had only hours before disgraced.

'Not that I blame them one bit,' admitted the prince to himself, a smile crossing his face as he recalled the woman's queer expressions.

"Hello, Legolas," beamed Hermione as the elf stopped just before the trio. "I do hope we weren't disturbing you."

"No, of course not," laughed Legolas. "Elves greatly enjoy celebrations and merriment of all sort. Often, elvish feasts and gatherings would last for days if not weeks. My father would present his finest wines and we would dance under the canopies of the trees, swaying to the music of the stars."

"That sounds amazing," sighed Hermione, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Doesn't it, though," interrupted Fred, mimicking Hermione easily. 

"Couldn't help overhearing that you're quite the party animal, friend," said George, coming up alongside the elegant creature. "You'll join our little revelry of course."

"Strongly though I wish that I could, I fear I must regretfully decline your invitation," answered Legolas. "I have intruded upon your festivities in the hopes that I may speak with Harry Potter in private."

"Sure, no problem there," said George. Turning to face the rest of the crowd, the majority of which had gathered around the elf prince, George announced that the party was over for the time and all were to go to their rooms. Though they grumbled slightly under their breathes, all of the Gryffindors gathered their belongings and headed to their respective rooms. When one of the Weasley twins said a party had ended, they had good reason. 

When the last of the party had left, including Hermione and Ron, Harry turned to the youthful elf and with a wondering look on his face, asked, "Well then, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Motioning for the boy to sit down, Legolas too took a seat by the fire and said, "I simply wanted to inform you on what has been happening with regards to developments in preparations for your coming battle." His wonder quickly replaced with interest, Harry clasped his hands and sat on the edge of his seat, ready for anything the elf had to say. 

"This afternoon," continued the elf, "You may have noticed two elves you had most likely never met accompanying me."

Nodding in agreement, Harry said, "Yes, I wondered about them, though I believe I saw one of them before."

"They are known as Keladon and Elendor. While Gilethiel and myself have spent the majority of our time at Hogwarts with you humans, my other companions have remained chiefly in the Forest, attempting to persuade the centaurs into an alliance with wizard-kind."

"The centaurs actually talk to you?" asked Harry.

"Ai. Centaurs and elves are alike in many instances Harry Potter. Our hearts are mutually entwined in the earth and heavens, though elves more so than centaurs. While centaurs tend to simply read the stars for general information, elves have a much more personal relationship with those celestial bodies. Also, while centaurs dwell among the trees and living beings of the forest, elves live in partnership with those beings, even speaking and singing with them. Yet through our differences, centaurs admire elves as the mystical keepers of the forest, and if any are to sway those creatures, it shall be we."

"Good look at that," said Harry amiably. "It would be really great if they did decide to help us out."

"Ai." The pair sat in pleasant, thoughtful silence for several moments before Harry's head shot up, as if he had just remembered something.

"Hey Legolas, can you do me a favor?"

"Gladly, Harry Potter. You need only name said task."

"Not much of a task really. I only want you to meet someone. A friend of mine who's helped me out quite a bit…well, he's tried to help me anyway, but that's beside the point."

"Tell me," said Legolas, the light of intrigue trembling in the silver-blue orbs of his eyes, "Who might this friend be that I have not as yet met with his acquaintance."

"A house elf named Dobby," said Harry, "He's been kind of anxious to meet one of you, actually."

"Ahhh, a house elf," said Legolas thoughtfully.

"Well, you don't have to meet with him," said Harry, suddenly frightened that he had made a mistake in his suggestion. "I would understand if you didn't want to, what with that whole monster issue and all."

"Nay," laughed the prince, realizing Harry's fears. "I would hold the little ones to the dark actions of their ancestors no more than I would consider an orc one of my kindred. Gladly I shall meet with your small friend."

Sighing in relief, Harry asked, "Do you think you could meet him tonight then? He should be along to clean in a few minutes." 

"Certainly," replied Legolas, settling comfortably into his chair.

"Do you mind if I ask another question?" inquired Harry.

"Tell me, young one, does it appear to you that I currently have much else occupying my time?" grinned Legolas impishly.

"Guess not," laughed Harry. "What I wanted to know was why you reacted so differently to Umbridge. I mean, in comparison to Snape."

"You greatly dislike your potions master, Harry Potter. This, even those without the gift of the elves may infer. Though I must also admit to having little admiration for the human, neither do I despise Professor Snape to the point that I am blind to his intelligence and the great risk he takes in spying for the Order."

"You know about…"

"Hush, Harry Potter. I am aware of many things, some of which even you are not, but you will learn that some discussions are not meant to be had in casual settings," said Legolas quietly and with a quick glance around the room.

"Right. Continue then."

"Thank you for your gracious permission. As I was saying, I hold respect for Professor Snape, though grudgingly it may be, and would never degrade him thusly. Your Professor Umbridge, however," both males smiling widely at the memories, "I had no qualms in disgracing."

"She is a great lump of an idiot, isn't she?"

"Of that I am most certain, young wizard." Their laughter continued until interrupted by the opening of the portrait door once more. For the second time that night, an elf entered into the common room. The second being, of course, Dobby the house-elf.

"Dobby," cried Harry from across the room, "I have someone I want you to meet!"

Walking quietly and curiously up to the chair Harry had motioned to, the house-elf's eyes grew even more rotund and protruding than usual. 

"Th-the True Elf," gulped Dobby in an awe-struck voice. "Oh sir, Dobby is most glad to be seeing you!"

Rising from his chair, immediately impressing the short-stature elf with his awesome height, Legolas bent to his knee in one fluid motion and gestured for the smaller being to move towards him. Moving as a moth inexplicably drawn to the light, Dobby stopped just before the prince, his moth hanging open in wonder. 

"Dobby the house-elf, I was informed that you wished to meet me. Why would you wish for such a meeting as this to take place?"

Wringing his hands miserably, Dobby wailed, "Sir, Dobby tries to be a good house-elf, but, sir, he wants to be free. Dobby wants to go with sir and the other true elves and be free."

"Dobby the house-elf, are you treated kindly by the Professor and students at Hogwarts?"

Fearing that he had spoken ill of the good professor, Dobby rushed even closer to the elf and looking him desperately in the eye, "Oh no, sir must not think such things! Professor Dumbledore is a good master, he is! And the students is good too! Harry Potter is Dobby's friend!" cried Dobby, casting a watery glance at the boy.

"Peace, little one," said Legolas soothingly, placing a long glowing hand atop the bear head of the house-elf. "I believe wholeheartedly all that you say, and it is for that reason that I make a request of you."

Ever eager to please, Dobby nodded vigorously and awaited instructions. 

"Dobby the house-elf, though he held no claim to you and though you were not ordered to do thusly, you have on several occasions done your very best to aide Harry Potter in any way you could. Yet I see even more of a role for you in the future, Dobby. You, who can walk unseen among enemies though clearly visible, must keep your ears and eyes open for any happenings among the staff or students with regard to Harry Potter. May I count on you to do this, Dobby?" asked Legolas, his gaze fixed on the little elf, who was quivering with pride at this request from a 'true elf'. 

"Dobby will do this, sir! He will!" Moving across the room to commence with the after-party cleaning, Dobby could still be heard happily murmuring, "Dobby will, sir!" and visibly shaking. 

Grinning knowingly, Harry said quietly to the elf prince, "That was really nice of you to say, Legolas."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Legolas looked at the boy and said, "Harry Potter, I meant every word that I said. Whether or not you chose to believe so, Dobby will play a significant role in your future. Good night, young one. Rest well." 

With that, Legolas swept quickly out of the room, leaving behind a very excited house elf and an equally confused wizard.

++++++++

__

*Good? Sucky? Somewhere inbetween? Let me know!! Plz review!!!!! I crave them!!!

**__**

Funny Moment- Okay, I dunno if you guys find this funny, but I think it is at least cute. So this seven year old boy Cameron, now currently living as a missionary in the jungles of the Phillipines for five years, was at my house. We're sitting there watching LOTR and I get all excited cuz one of my favorite parts was coming on. It's the part when Haldir is leading the Fellowship through Lorien and he stops and says "Lord Celeborn and Galadriel…" Is it just me and my brother or is that soooo hilarious? (yes we are dorks I know) His voice and the look in his eyes, itz just totally great. So anyway, I tell little Cameron-io to get ready cuz this really funny part is about to come up. The scene happens and I'm like rolling all over the floor laughing hysterically and my brother walks in and starts laughing too…just a total laugh riot okay. We both look over at Cameron and he's just sitting there. We're like, "Uh, you didn't think it was funny?" He's all, "You thought that was funny?" Mwahaha, I was totally making an idiot of myself in front of a little kid! One of the worst mistakes you can make! Aaaah!


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed rather quickly for the inhabitants of Hogwarts School. It must be noted, however, that quickly did not necessarily mean peacefully or enjoyably for all of the young witches and wizards practicing magic at the prestigious academy. Yes, whether they were dealing with the politics of dating, attempting to control wanton acne, or repeatedly cutting open their hand at the sick whim of a madwoman, life at Hogwarts could, at times, be anything but easy for these young people.

Yet as is often seen in life, times of turmoil in the lives as such as Harry Potter could be made tolerable through a peppering of positive instances, scant though they may be. The year's first trip to Hogsmeade provided just the needed distraction for young Harry and his compatriots. 

Now, as he slowly made his way back up to the castle, Harry happily contemplated the events of the past few hours. Not only did Hermione make a much appreciated comment regarding Cho Chang's rapt attention of Harry, but for the first time in much too long a period, he had told the story of Voldemort's regeneration and received awe and admiration rather then scorn and disbelief. 

The day would have been absolutely perfect had it not been for one problem; Legolas, who had been personally invited to the DA meeting by Hermione, never made an appearance at the Hog's Head. 

"You don't think something's wrong, do you?" asked Harry worriedly. Over Legolas' stay at Hogwarts, Harry had become quite attached to the elf, who readily served as a big brother of sorts for the young orphan. The thought that some evil had befallen the gentle, teasing elf vexed the wizard greatly.

"I honestly have no idea, Harry," said Hermione, for once resigned to her ignorance. "But I don't think it's anything to bother about, most likely he got distracted and lost track of time."

"Perhaps he was there," pipped up Ron absentmindedly from several steps behind the pair, rubbing furiously at a large butterbeer stain on his shirtfront. "Mum's going to have me for this…"

Sharing a confused glance, Harry and Hermione turned to their friend who, realizing that the two were staring at him intently said, "What?"

"What do you mean 'Perhaps he was there,'" asked Hermione, "You saw the same crowd as we did. Or did you see something we didn't?"

"No," replied Ron after one more attempt at the shirt stain.

"Well, Ron," began Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you didn't see him…I didn't see him…Harry didn't see him, in fact no one saw him, how in the world could you think he was there?"

With a satisfied smirk, Ron crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You, Miss Know it all, must not remember when Legolas said elves could chose to be seen or otherwise…or something like that anyway. And I didn't say he was there, just that it is possible."

Trying not to laugh at Hermione's slack jaw, furrowed brow and obvious embarrassment at not knowing that fact, Harry and Ron decreased the pace of their crawl as Hogwarts grew ever larger. What had once been a welcoming beacon to all manner of good folk now inspired a feeling akin to dread, all because of one horrid woman. 

++++++++++++

Perched high in a tree at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, Keladon watched the parade of students returning to Hogwarts. His orders, direct from the prince himself, had been to watch for the wizard called Harry Potter and take him directly to Legolas. Though, as an elf, Keladon was completely at ease in the strong arms of a tree, he was entirely too uncomfortable with the view, that is, watching the humans march up to the castle. True, he had spent a considerable amount of time in their realm, too long in his opinion, but the majority of that had been spent among the centaurs, his brethren of the heavens and earth. 

"The day we abscond from this wretched land shall come none too soon," muttered the young elf to himself. His musings were interrupted as his keen eyes caught sight of Harry and company nearing the castle. Jumping easily from his limb and running swiftly across the large lawn, leaving not a blade of grass out of place, Keladon was soon upon the trio. 

"Harry Potter," said Keladon, not a trace of his recent exertion present in his elven voice, "My lord wishes your presence." 

"Umm, now?" asked Harry hesitantly. He did not know this elf well, though he would readily go if Legolas truly had sent for him. 

"Ai, at once."

"Right. Where is he, then?" 

"Follow me for the way," said Keladon, turning to make his way back to the forest.

"Well, I'll see you two later, I suppose," said Harry to his friends.

While Ron simply nodded, Hermione grabbed his arm and told Harry, "I want to know everything that happens!"

"You always do Hermione," laughed Harry with a short shake of his head.

"Elves may be immortal, Harry Potter, but humans are not and time is precious," stated Keladon expressionlessly. Raising his eyebrows at his friends one last time, Harry turned and followed the elf across the lawn. 

+++++++

"We're going into the forest, then?" asked Harry as their destination became clear. Keladon's only answer was an almost imperceptible nod. "Why should we go in there?" continued Harry, determined to get a few words out of the stoic elf.

"That is not for such as I to tell," replied Keladon without so much as a turn of the head.

"Not much for talking, are you?" asked Harry good-naturedly. He was startled when Keladon suddenly turned and was standing before him, his fair face glowing with the pride inherent in all of his kind.

"Honestly, I have no love for men nor for their mindless chatter," jabbed Keladon coldly.

Harry was incensed by the elf's harsh diatribe, feeling as if he had just received a firm slap in the face. "Had you ever even met any men before you came here? How can you possibly judge us without knowing any of us?" inquired the young man angrily.

"I know of your deeds. I know of your enormous greed and lust for power. I know that you have taken the world, which the elves entrusted to your keeping, and utterly destroyed her beauty with your towns, factories and automobiles. It is you who does not know, Harry Potter," cried Keladon, his body tensing in frustration though he made no movements. "You do not know of the beauty that once was, of the majesty indescribable in either tongue of man or elf. Men have been the ruin of Arda, of elves and of themselves." Swiftly regaining his composure, Keladon continued through the forest, which was growing denser and darker with every few feet.

As much as he did not wish to, Harry reluctantly followed his guide, inwardly fuming. 'Not all men are like he says!' _But many are, aren't they?_ Though he wanted with every fiber of his being to deny it, he knew that the small voice in his ear spoke truthfully. 

+++++++

"Patience, friend, for Harry Potter draws near," spoke a voice from a clearing ahead. Looking up, Harry could see three brilliantly glowing figures and several others with them. Passing Keladon without a word, Harry stepped into a large clearing, lighted only by the ethereal glow of the four elves. Six heads turned as he entered the clearing. Harry was surprised to see that, along with the elves, stood two centaurs he recognized as Bane and Firenze as well as Professor Dumbledore himself. 

"Welcome, Harry Potter," said Legolas with a small smile, "We have been waiting." Though Firenze allowed a ghost of a smile to flit across his face, the other centaur remained impassive. 

Glaring at the boy, Bane asked Legolas respectfully, "You are completely certain that this is necessary, Prince Legolas?" 

"My friend," said Legolas, placing his hand on the centaur's shoulder, "As elves we acknowledge and admire your longing for respite amongst the trees of the forest and stars of the sky, yet desperate times require sacrifices from us all."

"Elves hold wisdom above even the centaurs. If you believe such a move should be made, the centaurs agree," conceded Bane with a bow of the head.

Similarly inclining his noble head, Legolas then turned to Dumbledore and asked of him, "Do you agree to such an alliance, Headmaster?"

Nodding his agreement and smiling behind his bushy white whiskers, Dumbledore said, "I do agree."

"Than it is decided," affirmed Legolas with he eyes focused on Harry.

"Not to be rude or anything," interrupted the under-age wizard, "But what has been decided? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Harry Potter, we wish to inform you that the centaurs have only now agreed to allying themselves alongside men and elves in this battle," said Legolas with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That's great!" cried Harry as he glanced at the kind centaur Firenze. "So that's why you called me into the forest?"

"Not quite," joined in Gilethiel. "We have a request to ask of you, young one. If you so agree, you shall serve as an intermediary between your Headmaster and Bane of the Centaurs." Here the elf Elendor chimed in saying, "We wish for this alliance to remain known only to those who must be informed. The headmaster making recurring visits to the forest, or centaurs trotting up to the school would be highly suspicious."

"I see," replied Harry thoughtfully, "Of course I'll do it, anything to help. Only…"

"You wish to know why an elf shall not fill the position?" inquired Legolas with a somewhat sad expression. 

"Yes, actually, that was my question," affirmed Harry with a slight laugh at his elf friend's seemingly all knowing mind.

"Harry Potter, the time has arrived for our departure," announced Legolas regretfully. 

Dejected and surprised, Harry cried "What?!" after a moment of shocked silence. "You can't leave now! I thought you said you were going to help us! We need you! I need you."

"Our promise of aide has not changed in the slightest, young one," soothed Legolas, gliding toward the boy and placing a hand on each shoulder. "Yet only pause and consider the good four elves would be to your kind. We must return to our realm and ready our people. Our return is eminent, dear friend." Looking the wizard in the eye, Legolas told him, " I swear by the names of my father and forefathers, I shall return with ten-fold elves, all in our glory. Fear not for the light of the elves shall not fade in the threat of darkness."

+++++++

Hey guys….I'm soooo sorry but I seriously do not have time to respond to reviewers…I'm trying to get all my stuff together cuz I'm moving into my dorm on Saturday!! And eek I still have loads of stuff to do….I barely managed to get this chapter together!!! Actually, what really sucks is that I had done all of my responses but I thought I had saved that version…but…of course…I didn't! I also had to go back and redo a whole bunch of corrections so…ahhhh…im kinda frustrated right now!!! So thanks to the following reviewers:

Odd-I-See

Willow26

Pirate-Chicha

LOTRwolf

Karone Evertree

Barbara Kennedy

Empress of Alvarra- _(By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter 2 u b/c ur review was so freakin awesome! I just had to say something! And thanks for adding me to ur fav author list too!)_

Saki

Lilybee2003

SQ 006

Anonymous

Lady Fox Fire

I hope I didn't forget anyone! U all rock!! Oh yeah, if anyone is kinda not liking what I did with this chappie and would like an explanation, plz leave an e-mail address with ur review and bear in mind that the fic is not over!


	10. Chapter 10

*_Sorry for the long wait, guys, but much tanks for ur patience :: shields herself nervously::!! For the record….I am such an idiot!!! Eek!! Yeah, reason I took so very long was that I was on probation by the admins of the site for a while….he he he yep…apparently ur not allowed to have the same fic under more than one category, which I did….obviously I didn't know that!! But it was my mistake so….here it is now!!! _

**__**

Chapter 10

Ahh those lazy, wonderful, sweet days of summer, when time itself seems to stand still as children run freely across freshly watered green lawns, playing endless games of freeze tag and chasing after that hero of the streets, the ice cream man, with his jolly music blaring loudly for all to hear.

Harry, lucky teen that he was, could almost see all of this happening first hand through the cell-like window scarring his wall. Yes, the poor young wizard was, once again, banished to his room for an inhumane period of time. 

Sighing as he slowly drew back from his barred window, Harry decided that he thoroughly hated his life. It wasn't that Harry was upset over his severe grounding, but rather over the reason behind his entombment. Several weeks after summer had begun, Harry was sitting with the family over breakfast, his head buried into the Daily Prophet, it was disguised as a muggle paper, mind you, when he came across a very interesting article regarding the vain measures currently being taken by the Ministry in order to catch Voldemort. Unfortunately for Harry, it was just a bit too exciting and he let a gasp escape. His uncle, hearing a gasp from his normally sullen and uninterested nephew, looked over and, seeing Harry's vivid green eyes bulging out in what, had he known Dobby, he would have thought an excellent imitation of the high-strung house elf, immediately tore the paper out of the teen's hands. 

"What's gotten you so excited, then?" asked Vernon snottily.

"That's mine!" cried Harry, jumping up and attempting to reclaim the Prophet. Yet the poor boy was sorely out numbered and just as he almost had the paper within his grasp, his nasty uncle simultaneously threw it to his wife while restraining Harry. All the while Dudley simply sat back in his chair, a smug satisfied look plastered on his red, pasty face. 

Throwing a pointed look at her sister's only child, Petunia shook out the paper smartly and settled down to quickly peruse the contents. Cursing himself for being so daring, Harry cringed as his aunt's face dropped into a horrified scowl and she threw the paper away from her as if to touch it a moment longer would soil her oh-so delicate hands. 

"What is it, Petunia?" inquired the beefy uncle, already tightening his already vice-like grip on his nephew. 

"Its…its…one of _their_ newsletters," cried Petunia in a shrill voice from her spot at the sink, where she was currently washing her hands with curious furiousity.

"Their?" asked Vernon, his face, first blank and confused, quickly turned a disturbing shade of blotchy purple as knowledge dawned over him, an experience to which the dull man was certainly not accustomed.

'And the rest is, as they say, history,' thought Harry sardonically. Yet had the young persecuted wizard known what, or rather, who, waited literally just around the corner, he would not have despaired. 

+++++++++++++++++

"You are certain this is the address, Ron," asked Legolas, uncertainty thick in his voice.

"Yes, Legolas, this is it for sure. I have been here before you know," answered Ron, sounding quite insulted.

"Need I remind you of the last three houses you were wrong about, little one?" asked Legolas with a smile lighting his expressive eyes.

"Well all these new houses look the same, anyway. Anyone could have made the same mistake," replied the red-faced, er, red-haired, young man, trying his hardest to ignore the large and quite obnoxiously smug grin on the elf's face. He had been both surprised and honored when the elven prince had come to his home, asking the teen to show him the way to Harry's home. Ron, expecting at least some what elegant behavior from an elf and a prince at that, was surprised to find that Legolas was much like the twins. And, though he loved his brothers, they would not be his first choice as traveling partners. Traveling on foot, so as not to bring unnecessary attention to the party of two, had taken quite a few days, during which Ron had been confused, pranked and embarrassed on more occasions than he cared to count, but, thankfully, they had finally made it to Harry's. 

Standing side by side on the sidewalk before the Dursley home, Legolas glanced at his companion, once more asking, "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes!" cried Ron, "A guy can't get a break around here…"

"As you assure me that this is indeed Harry's home, I believe I shall inquire for him if you do not mind," said Legolas as he strode purposefully across the grass towards the Dursley's front door. 

"No! Legolas you can't!" cried Ron as he rushed after Legolas. "Harry's family are muggles! They won't understand what you are!"

"I care not for impressing Harry Potter's family, young Ronald," assured Legolas with a grin at Ron's scowl over the use of his full name. "Worry not," he added as he knocked sharply on the door. Ron exchanged his scowl for a furrowed brow and worried eyes as he heard heavy foot falls approaching the door and saw the door knob slowly turning….

++++++++++++++

__

Yeah yeah yeah….if you really have to tell me how much it sucked, can you at least try to make it sound like constructive criticism? I know not that much junk happened in this chappie but it will get more exciting, I promise!!! I just had to get to a certain point, ya know….I'll seriously try to update very very soon alrighty? Tanks mucho!!!

To my absolutely lovely wonderful fantastic tres bien reviewers, sorry I can't reply to each of u personally but, heck, I barely got this lil chappie out!!!! Next time I will really try to do so……sorry…..if I missed anyone I am soooo sorry, but when they deleted my LOTR version they deleted my reviews, only reason I even have these is that I never delete my inbox, he he he…

Rowlingfan1, Fireblade K'Chona, Odd-I-See, LOTRwolf, Siora, Lady Foxfire, The Ring's Spirit, Thunderjam, Crystal snowflakes, Kira6, Laure, Magee (ahhh thatz my kitty's name, actually its Magnus Bunnyworth Shlomo the second_) Jubilee Black, saki, Jolinda, HalandLeg4ever_


	11. Chapter 10

__

Wow…how long has it been….im soooooo freakin sorry guys….lyk seriously….very sorry…I hate when authors take so long to update….cant believe I did it myself…::hangs head in shame::…..ooookay im over it…who wants to read the next chappie?!!

****

Chapter 11

"Why that brazen hussy!" gasped Petunia Dursley as she stood gazing intently out of the window above her kitchen sink, her watery eyes focused on the neighbor's daughter spending "quality time" with her current boyfriend in the back yard. 

Picking up the phone, obviously perturbed by her neighbor's teenage antics, Petunia was about to call not the mother of the girl, as one might expect, but Mrs. J. Smithe, another old gossip who lived on the other side of this particular neighbor and was undoubtedly watching the same scene as Petunia, when her concentration was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of the door bell. Knowing that both her husband and her son were sitting in the next room, in closer proximity to the door then she, Petunia continued her dialing, hoping that one of them would answer the blasted door. 

Vernon and Dudley, on the other hand, had no such intentions, as one might imagine. Not only were they completely lazy individuals who rather than get up to change the channel on the television would simply watch the same channel until some unfortunate soul walked by and switched it for the lazy slobs, let alone get up to answer the door, but they also that Petunia would not allow the incessant ringing to continue for very long before she answered it herself. 

"Petunia!" roared Vernon impatiently. "Answer that damned door!"

Stopping in the doorway to glare at her husband, hands on hips no doubt, the bean-pole like Mrs. Dursley simply muttered "Well honestly" before making her way to the door, pausing quickly to lovingly smooth her son's greasy hair without him ever taking his beady eyes off of the glowing box. 

The lady, if you could call her that, of the house was quite flustered by the time she reached the door, as the one at the door had seemed to think that if he simply pressed the button constantly it would make those within the house answer more quickly. 

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," she muttered, pulling the door open briskly, "Really, can I…" Whatever sharp diatribe Petunia had planned on flinging at her unwanted visitor died on her lips as she gazed upon the being standing on her doorstep.

It should be noted that, for his part, Legolas managed not to laugh at the utterly pathetic look of adoration on this woman's horsey face. 

'Simply keep in mind that you suffer for the sake of Harry and the prophesy,' thought Legolas as he took Petunia's hand and, emanating waterfalls of charm from every pore, pressed the bony appendage to his lips, never taking his eyes away from hers. 

"You are without doubt the lovely Mrs. Dursley," said Legolas in the low throaty voice that used to drive the ladies at court absolutely mad. 

Touching her hair self-consciously with the hand not in the grasp of the delicious man she saw before her, Petunia replied in what she thought was a seductive voice, but was really more of a high pitched cackle, "Why yes. Yes I am. And who might you be, young man?"

Grinning with the knowledge that his abilities to charm ladies of all persuasions had only increased over the many years, an ability he only prayed his beloved Gilithiel never discovered that he practiced and honed, Legolas grasped the other equally bony hand and brought them together at his chest, simultaneously taking several steps into the house. "Who am I, you ask? I am first and foremost an ardent admirer, dear lady. You know of course that your beauty is a thing of legend?" 

Gasping several times, leaning into Legolas brazenly, "Why I of course suspected as much, but you never can tell." So excited was Petunia that the daft old bird did not notice Legolas removing his hand and quickly motioning for Ron, who had up to this point been standing out of sight outside, trying his hardest not to release loud guffaws at the sheer ridiculousness of the conversation, to enter the house as well. Confused for a moment at why Legolas would want such a thing, knowing that he would be recognized at first sight, Ron slowly realized that Legolas meant to distract the Dursley family so that he might help their friend escape. Observing that Legolas had put his arm around Petunia's pointy shoulders and steered her away from the door, Ron took the opportunity to lunge quickly up the stairs. With a last look over his shoulder to where Legolas stood below Ron shrugged, gave a small chuckle and silently wished his new chum good luck. 'You're going to need it,' thought the red haired wizard before turning to search for Harry's door. 

Back downstairs, Legolas had introduced himself to the Mrs. Dursley as the drama instructor at her talented son's prestigious academy.

"Now my dear Mrs. Dursley, I believe I have very exciting news for you and your family," exclaimed Legolas with what would have been obviously mock excitement to anyone of even average intelligence. Unfortunately for Mrs. Dursley…..

Giggling to beat the proverbial schoolgirl, Mrs. Dursley said, "Please, young man, call me Petunia." Flashing the woman a suggestive smile, Legolas said in that low, smooth, musical voice, "As you wish…Petunia."

Fanning herself with one hand in a rather vain attempt to halt an intensely red blush from creeping up her neck and flooding her face from the tip of her large protruding jaw to the top of her somewhat cone shaped head, all the while allowing her wandering eyes to roam the length of his tall, lean form, Mrs. Dursely managed to spit out, "What was it you were saying about my Duddy-kins?"

Legolas had to strain quite hard not to burst out laughing as he saw the woman unabashedly scanning his perfect elven form, but managed to resume his excited tone and said, "Petunia, I have traveled this long and tedious distance to visit you and your family in order to offer your son the chance of a lifetime."

"Really?" 

"Oh most certainly."

As there happened to be a commercial playing on the TV at the moment, Vernon, who had up to now been so enthralled with his television program that he had not even remotely noticed the conversation in the foyer, shifted his bulk to peer into the hallway only to find his wife speaking with a young man, who even he had to admit was a good looking fellow. 

"Petunia!" bellowed Vernon once more, "Who the devil is that?"

As if suddenly remembering that she was a married woman, Petunia turned to Vernon with what could be described as an annoyed look on her face. 

"Well, really Vernon, you should have more decency. This young man says that he will make our Dudders a star!"

Dudley perked up at the sound of his name and asked, "Me a star? How?"

Steering the handsome young man into the next room and nearly pushing him into a plush chair by the window, where all of her neighbor friends who might happen to walk by would see this gorgeous creature and envy her for years, Petunia took a seat by her husband (which was the only other seat in the room I should mention) and said to Legolas, "Go on, then, and tell them who you are."

"Sir, allow my to introduce myself," began Legolas, switching to the variety of charm he used with men, the kind his father had taught him in dealing with diplomatic issues, "I am Leo Greenleaf, the instructor of drama at your boy's school."

"Drama, eh?" asked Vernon, "Sounds a bit priggish, if you ask me."

"Not in the least, good sir," scoffed Legolas, trying to sound offended. "Why I ask you, would ever consider this robust son of yours priggish?"

"Good God no, man!" exclaimed Dursley.

"And was he or was he not the lead in our last hit play?"

The proud parents gasped in surprise, as they had not known their son was involved in drama, and swiveled to look at their son, whose face was a mask of utter confusion as he was not, as it so happened, involved in drama. Legolas could only pray to the Valar that Dudley was every bit as dim witted as Harry so enjoyed portraying his cousin. 

"Dudley, why didn't you tell mummy that you were in a play?" asked Petunia sweetly, addressing her teenage son as one would a kindergartener. 

Continuing to contort his face into the most bewildered expression his pudgy face would allow, "B-but…you mean…when was I in a play?"

Laughing enchanted as he walked to Dudley's chair and gave him what he hoped was a light hearted punch on his bulbous arm, though he couldn't help thinking of the boy's horrible behavior towards Harry and putting a bit more force into the light heartedness, Legolas said, "Now now, Dudley, no need to be modest! You are among family are you not?"

Turning back to the strange pair across the room, leaving Dudley to rub his arm vigorously, Legolas said, "You two have truly raised this boy to be a fine man. He refuses to accept the attention and adoration he deserves for his lead role. So humble and modest….it truly is an admirable quality, would you not agree Petunia?"

"Oh I most certainly would," cried Petunia, a look akin to that of a hypnotized person gleaming in her eyes, what with the combination of abounding maternal love for her son and the attention of this charming creature. 

Noticing for the first time the rather strong affect this Mr. Greenleaf was having on his wife, and not liking it one iota, Vernon upon taking a good strong look at this 'man' realized that there was something off about him. He seemed…he couldn't rightly put a finger on it but…well…odd.

"What's wrong with you, anyway?" asked Vernon bluntly.

Shocked out of her idol worship by her husband's atrocious manners, Petunia swatted at Vernon's arm and hissed, "Vernon, really!!"

Waving away his wife as one would annoying gnat during a summer picnic, Vernon continued, "I'm simply asking the lad a question. Look at him for God's sake! He's…he's…shiny I guess you might say…and," disgust quickly creeping into his voice, "those ears! They're…pointed! Do you have an explanation for that?"

From the purple blotches slightly evident in Vernon's skin color, along with the knowledge that Vernon had no tolerance whatsoever for anything that fell beyond the range of what he deemed normalcy, Legolas knew that if he did not explain himself quickly, he would be found for what he truly was and perhaps loose the opportunity to take Harry.

Legolas managed another chuckle and said to Vernon, "Forgive me sir! I had forgotten that I was still in costume."

Eyeing the seemingly younger man warily, "Costume? What do you mean costume?"

"This is actually part of the reason I am even here. I am currently involved in a film project. We are making a movie about the ancient days of earth, when men could be heroes and survived solely upon their brute strength."

Grinning despite his dislike for this man, Vernon said, "Now that seems like my kind of film. None of this nonsense about love and emotions…give me a good fight any time!"

'It's almost too easy', thought Legolas. 

"Then you will be happy to hear that I am offering your son Dudley one of the lead roles in this particular film."

Gasps once again filled the room as the Dursley family absorbed this information, well to be precise the gasps came only from Petunia and Vernon. Dudley was still trying to figure out when he had been in a play and who exactly this tall man is.

"I can tell you are surprised, but simply consider this," began Legolas, his eyes shining with what the parents believed to be excitement on their son's behalf but what was really mirth at the idea that their great good-for-nothing of a son could ever land a lead role in a film, "If you allow your son to take advantage of this rare opportunity he shall have cars, money," with a cheeky wink at Vernon, "women."

As those facts were produced Vernon nodded with a very manly and nauseating chuckle while Dudley gave up trying to sort things out and began to picture himself driving through the streets in a large car surrounded by throngs of beautiful women throwing money at him by the bushel. 

'Harry had informed me that this family was not of the highest intelligence, but this is simply ridiculous! They accepted everything I said with nary a question. Ron, Harry and I shall without doubt escape unscathed…' 

Unfortunately, just as Legolas was musing on their good fortune, a loud thud and several consecutive bangs sounded from the stairway. 

Legolas audibly groaned as those in the room turned to see Harry and Ron standing on the stairs, a look of horror painted on Harry's pale features, one of extreme pain flushing Ron's freckled face as he jumped about holding his toe, which was obviously crushed when the trunk fell out of their grasps and down the stairs. 

Glancing at Vernon only to see him visibly shaking as he realized what had been happening, Legolas thought to himself, 'Perhaps unscathed was too strong a word…'

++++++++

Yeah I know, it suxs ( I might even redo it) , but it was fun to write!! Expect more intense stuff next chappie and you might even spy some elf but kicking action!! Please review!!!

Review reply thingis….

****

Alida-fruit- wow…I didn't even kno I had loyal lurker readers (he he he I luv that!) let alone ppl lyk u who write such amazing fics!!!!! Im totally flattered that u you've been reading my lil junky fic…sorry about that lil mishap, he he he…..Glad u liked the relationship btwn Ron and Lego…I think they're a funny combination so you'll probably be seeing more of it….MWAHAHA!!!! I luv cliffies!!!! I luved ur fic!!!! It was awesome!!! Have u written anymore recently? Thanx for the review!

****

Animegirl123- Thankx!!!

****

Twilight- Mwahaha…the power of the cliffy….I luv it…first of all, I wish I could give u a really detailed response, but someone got kinda mad at me for my long responses, so I'm gonna try to keep it short….not at all offended by ur comments, I think u did it in a very tasteful and helpful manner, thankx very much! I called Lego prince because…well…I lyk that better…no real reason…plus itz not that big of a part, at least I don't think so…sorry if u think Legolas seems kinda "off" but im doing him in the Hobbit style…if you've ever read it, you certainly noticed that the elves were much more happy and carefree, but I think ive showed that legolas can be intimidating when he wants (ex: the snape chapter)…thankx for the review!!! Once again, I really appreciated that you took ur time to explain everything!…he he he ok so it wasn't that short after all….

****

Saki- yeah…I kinda wish they hadn't erased that version….I had over a hundred reviews…::sob:: he he he it seems every1 is excited about the dursely/elf confrontation….this fic is so confrontational….first snape/legolas, then umbridge/legolas….now this….he he he me likey confrontation. Thanx for ur review

****

Lady Foxfire- yes and yes…..I think…

****

Laure- mwahaha!!!!!!! I luv it….I absolutely luv it!!!! Dude…u rock!!!

****

Tinnuial- he he he sorry to keep u waiting….hope it was worth the wait!!! Thanx for the review

****

Kim Sanders- Yay!! Thankx…so complimentary….I luv stories that concern man/elf confrontations too…so I figured I would write one he he he….thankx!!

****

Empress of Alvarra- ::sob:: has anyone ever told u that u have a natural ability to make an author's day? I can't believe I was the first to dedicate a chappie to you….he he he I luv ur reviews!!! They make me happy J Thankx for the comment about short chapters, I really needed that…Thankx again!!!

****

LOTRwolf- he he he thankx for the comment about it being well-written…thatz my weakness, he he he! Kewl…ill totally look u up on AIM sometime…mines is insnesqlhehehe….Thankx for reviewing again!!!

****

Crystal Snowflakes- I freakin luv the reactions im getting from this chappie!!!! He he he itz great!!!!

****

HalandLeg4ever- were u really on the edge of ur seat? Thatz so kewl….::sigh:: yes everyone has their stories of comp problems don't they….oh well….thankx again….

****

Bitten by the kitten- thankx for the review….he he he…I freakin luv ur name!!!!

****

Tap dancing widow- lemme see…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 reviews!!!!! Yay reviews!!!! No worries no worries….I didn't even closely consider any of ur reviews as flames….thankx for being so kewl….

****

Ryuu-Youkai- What? You thought that ending was cliffy *grins evily* he he he….now why would you think something lyk that…..thankx for the review

****

Bunny-luver- he he he no worries im not planning on stopping….im just rather slow and lazy…he he he damn college students….thankx for the review

****

Flameseeker- yeah…im kinda an idiot when it comes to elvish and honestly, I dunt really make an effort to know…::hangs head in shame::….but thankx for the info….::ahem:: yesss….gimli…his is a sad story. Apparently he had a fatal run in with some tainted shaving cream…the person who sent it to him was never found….::throws shaving cream can out of window while whistling innocently::

****

Guardian angel of wolves- glad u lyk so far…hope u continue to do so….thankx for the review…

****

Rankokun- eek yeah I know my chappies are kinda short….ill really try to fix that….thankx for the review!!


	12. Chapter 12

__

::peeks out from behind bodyguard:: um…hello…im back with a new chappie…please don't hurt me for taking so long!!! ::sob:: I bruise easily, ya no….he he he hope this chappie was worth the wait!!!

Special thanks to Laure for threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't get it out soon!!!

Oh hey if u get a chance check out my new web page…the link is on my profile, thanks!!

Sorry, more notes…um I no u guys probably wanted to see a lot 'elf-butt kicking action' in this chappie but…I started thinking…dangerous, I know…but yeah, would Legolas really have to exert himself that much just to take on the Dursley's? I think not…plus, I don't think it is part of legolas' character to hurt women or kids…no matter how idiotic they may be…so yeah I hope that's ok…just to let u know why in case u were expecting it…but worry down we WILL see some lego action in the future, of that I promise…he just needs a worthy opponent…any suggestions?

**__**

Chapter 12

New levels of tension were invented during those few moments directly following the unexpected, and most certainly unwanted, event which had revealed to that dim witted Dursley clan the motives behind Legolas', or shall I say Lego Greenleaf's, seemingly well meaning visit. 

In a sudden rush of freckles and messy black hair, the two young wizards who had been standing in the stair well rushed towards the door, hoping beyond all hope that they might take advantage of the Dursley's shock and actually make it out before they regained their senses. Unfortunately, they were quite wrong. 

Moving surprisingly quickly for a man of his impressive girth, as Ron would later recall when this instance seemed as nothing more than an entertaining story to tell over the dinner table, Vernon dashed to the doorway, slamming the door with a resounding boom while Petunia flinched at the tinkling sound of breaking glass as the decorative panels in her lovely door smashed to bits. 

Legolas noted with humor the snarling expression on the red, beefy face of Vernon Dursley. 'And this without trying. Really, it is quite unfortunate that there isn't a movie being made. This man would make an excellent troll…or perhaps a balrog…'

Harry, who was sure the vein popping out of his uncle's forehead could easily be measured at a full inch by that time, glanced quickly at Legolas only to find the elf standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the foyer with the most curious expression on his face. Why, it almost looked as if the elf found this situation to be humorous; the reason for this being that Legolas actually did find the situation humorous. Of course, the ancient warrior prince would have much preferred to leave with both Harry and Ron in tow without arousing suspicion. However, though the trio had indeed been found out, Legolas harbored no doubts that they would still escape, unlike his two incredibly nervous companions. The situation had simply become more involved. 

It seemed that Vernon, who had up to this point been so utterly bewildered that he was at a complete loss for words, had finally calmed down enough that his mouth was functioning properly. 

"Whaat.." began Vernon slowly, his many fleshy chins quivering in anger, "do you all think you are doing?"

The teenage boys backed up as Vernon began to inch forward, his hands raising as though he planned to lunge at any given moment. 

"You thought you could get away so easily, eh?" continued Vernon, a mad gleam in his eye as he continued to advance upon the young men before him. "HA! I think not," spat out the fat man with a snarl " You won't get away so easily. Oooooh No!!"

Once again proving that the heavy set group is not necessarily lacking in agility, Vernon jumped at Harry, seeming to forget that Ron was there, so disturbingly intense was his focus on his wife's nephew. 

If Vernon had hoped to feel with great satisfaction the scrawny neck of young Harry between his large meaty hands, he was sincerely disappointed. In fact he was surprised to find himself backed against a wall, his feet actually dangling a few feet in the air, his entire weight held up by the slim young man he had of course assumed to be an acquaintance of his nephew.

Yet even more surprising than finding himself thusly indisposed was the change in this Leo Greenleaf. He had of course previously noted that there was simply something…_off_…about the young man, but it was as if he were a being transformed. Where his skin had seemed to shine when they had first met, the man now emitted a vibrant glow, though he could not certainly say this light was exactly drawn from his skin. No, for some inexplicable reason Vernon could tell it came from a place far deeper than that; it was as if his soul was far too bright, too vibrant to be fully contained in a physical form and was literally bursting out of the seams.

And still, his mysterious glow was hardly the chief of Vernon's fears, for the instant the man made contact with the other's eyes, he knew without question that this…being…was not your average human. It pained him, thick headed as he was, to look directly into the fathomless shimmering depths of Legolas' silver blue orbs. Anyone could tell that these were indeed beautiful eyes, of the utmost perfect shape and coloring, yet Vernon could not admire these eyes as they instilled in him a fear so intense and cold that it shook him to the very core of his being. Yet try as he might, he could not look away. As a moth to the burning flame, Vernon was drawn into them. Sweat began to pour and he was visibly quaking, much to the amazement and utter confusion of his wife and son, who were both watching this event take place from a safe distance in the next room. 

"What…" cried Vernon, tears actually falling from his beady eyes as he attempted to control this odd fear welling within him at an alarming speed, "What _are _you?!"

Legolas simply flashed a saucy grin and, gathering his strength (Dursley was even heavier than he looked, if one can believe that), the elf threw the man into a nearby corner.

"What am I, you ask," said Legolas, a cold smile adorned on his face as he crouched beside Vernon, who yet lay crumpled in the corner like a helpless rag-doll.

"I am a horrible nightmare to a man like you, Vernon Dursley," spat Legolas, all pretenses of friendliness dropped. Turning to gesture at the young wizards who were looking on with awe and admiration at this amazing revelation of their friend's strength, Legolas said "You consider wizards like Harry Potter and Ron Weasly to be the lowest form of life possible, do you not?"

Vernon watched with wide eyes, sweat continuing to drip down the rolls on his neck, as this person paused and watched him. Was he supposed to answer…

"Answer me," stated Legolas stoically. 

Very well then. Vernon, though nearly as big an idiot as his son, was not so stupid as to fail to realize that answering that question in the affirmative would very likely be detrimental to his health, to phrase it lightly, however pride and stubborn-headed behavior were two qualities Vernon prided himself for owning and he had begun to have enough of this man's, or, ugh, wizard as it appeared he might be, heavy handed behavior.

"Yes," hissed Vernon through clenched teeth, his heart beating rapidly, "Those _freaks_ are without a doubt the very scum of the earth."

Legolas smiled once more, closing the gap between himself and his prey with every passing moment, "By what then, do you suppose, would you refer to one such as I? For you see, dear Mr. Dursley, I am not even remotely human."

Vernon could not say a word as he looked on with horror, wishing with all his might that this were some horrible dream, that Petunia would soon be calling to him to tell him that his breakfast was being cooked and that it was time to get ready for another day. Yet it was so horribly real…from the unnatural glow of his skin to the unnervingly infinite silver spheres that were his eyes.

It almost appeared that this creature's unnatural qualities intensified as he said proudly, "I am an elf of the ancient world, now unknown to all mortals who dwell upon this earth. Does that idea disturb you, Vernon Dursley?"

"monster…" whispered Vernon in a small voice after several very long, and quite gratifying from Legolas' point of view, moments of painfully intense silence.

"monster…" he said again, and began repeating it in increasingly louder volumes until he was nearly screaming the word. "monster, monster MONSTER!!"

As his volume raised, so did he, until he was standing in front of the creature. So enraged was he at the fact that this…_thing_…would dare come into his home, infect his air with his nasty abnormalities, expose his family to the oddity that he was, obviously casting some wicked spell over his innocent wife, that he pulled back his arm and swung at the being with all his might.

Now it should be noted that Vernon had been a boxer in the days of his youth, and while those days were now long forgotten, he would probably have still been quite an effective fighter…if, that is, his opponent had not been of elf-kind.

As it was, Legolas merely grabbed the man's wrist as it came flying at him and, clenching it in a viselike grip, said "Now really, was that a smart move?"

Legolas suddenly released the Vernon's wrist and leapt smoothly to the right just as Dudley hurtled himself directly into his father. Had Dudley known exactly who he had been attempting to attack, he would never have even thought of taking such action, but as it was he had been spending the past few minutes with his head tucked safely under a sofa cushion. He would have like to hide his entire body in the sofa but his head was all that fit and even that was a squeeze. 

"Duddy-kins!!" screeched Petunia as she flew from the adjacent room and jumped on Legolas' back, attempting to claw at his hair and face. 

Sighing and shaking his head despondently, the woman still clinging to his back, Legolas looked at Harry and said "Did you really live with these people all of your life?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Harry, who, along with Ron, was still considering whether he should give into the feelings of awe at this elf, or fall on the ground shaking with uncontrollable laughter. 

"How very sad. Really, we have already spent far too much time here. It was meant to be a quick maneuver. So, if you will excuse me."

Grabbing one of Petunia's shoulder's he yanked her off of his back and slung her over his shoulder, depositing her on the floor beside her husband and son.

"Truly my dearest Petunia, I hope this will not be a problem for us. I do not know how I should survive without your beauty in my life."

Obviously forgetting that she had just been flung to the floor by this elf, Petunia melted into a sickeningly sweet smile and said naught a word.

"Well Harry, Ron, let us be off. Do not forget the trunk young wizards, I should say you will need its contents. Fair well Dursley family. It has been…entertaining for me. I hope you can say the same."

Two glares and one simpering look of adoration watched the trio as they gathered their belongings and made their way out of the house.

"Are we just going to let them go, dad?"

"PETUNIA!!!" roared Vernon, "Alert the police!!! There's a madman on the loose!! Where's my pistol?!!"

Meanwhile Ron and Harry followed the elf as they made their way through the neighborhood as inconspicuously as possible for an elf and two wizards carrying a large trunk. 

"Legolas, my uncle will hardly let us go without more of a fight."

Legolas turned to his young friends and, with a cheeky grin, said "Of course Harry. I'm counting on that."

++++++++++++++++++

Umm…yeah…I dunno…it was ok I guess…

Reviews:

Just wanted to let u guys know that I got a major attack of the guilts while I was writing the responses…dude, stupid conscience…I felt horrible since u guys were so incredibly wonderful and I took so long to update!! ::sob:: I'll try so very hard to update soon this time, I really really will!!

****

Empress of Alvarra_ - _::squeal:: yay! Im so glad u enjoyed it so much….he he he I was worried ppl might think the lego charming act a little over the top but I seriously couldn't resist….theres just so dang much potential in the situation….he he he thankx for the review!!! P.s. isn't virtual skipping fun?

****

Crystal Snowflakes - yes yes ron crushed his toe…sad situation really…but hey think of the entertaining situations that could result w/ron hobbling about…thankx for the review!!

****

HalandLeg4ever - yeah I luv to think of legolas as being all crzy mesmerizing and watnot…I think it seems lyk a really elvish quality…I dunno it was fun anway!! He he he glad u enjoyed!!

****

LadyRavenclaw - thankx for the info, yeah I knew that gimli tagged along but, honestly, he he he I didn't even consider him when I started writing this…sad…but hes never been a fav of mine, thatz prob why…but lyk I said mucho thanks!!

****

Yana5 - right now!! Sorry for the wait…thanks for both reviews!!

****

Just another stupid idiot- mwahaha thatz great…not that u went to detention…u no wat I mean, right? Right…he he he glad it was worth it!! Many thankx….

****

Lady of the Rings - ::blush:: thank you, thank you…really appreciate it…

****

BBOO - mwahaha…I luv when I stumble on kewl fics…many thanks!!!

****

Rhine Mir - yay thank u so much…such an encouraging review…ahem…yes ill try to update sooner next time…really!!!

****

Moon lady - he he he do u no how excited I get when I see long reviews? Very…yeah im sorry to say that I've read a lot of really, umm, weird hp/lotr crossovers, but if u look hard enough u finds some really good ones too…if ur really interested I think I have some in my favorites list…oh yeah legolas is soooo freakin awesome and I totally luv the scenes w/ him and gimli…I saw a scene that didn't make it into ROTK where the two are having lyk a drinking contest…they had sooo better put it in the extended edition…he he he wow u don't see too many snape advocates…but I totally agree that hes vital to the books…I don't think there will be too much bashing in the future…ahem…but the operative word there is *think* he he he…so very many thanks for taking ur time to review!! I appreciate it!!

****

Alida -Fruit - he he he yay another long review!! Gotta luv it…oh man…legolas' seduction of petunia…u can only imagine how fun it was for me to write that chappie…im soooo glad ppl accepted it…I was quite worried…but woo hoo!! Yeah ron's fun too…all them are basically…he he he hope u still forgive me for the wait this time!! Just been so freakin busy with skool…friends…family and everything that entails…sheesh…does it ever end? He he he thanks again!!!

****

Bitten by the kitten - thank you!

****

Incesio Lady - thanks!! I will continue, no worries…just a bit slow is all…

** **

LOT wolf - he he he thanks…he he he the dursleys are stupid…arent they? I think harry and ron are so kewl with all their mischief and watnot…seems lyk it would be fun…he he he maybe u can tell me if it is since u and ur friend are lyk them…glad u enjoyed the chappie!! Thanks for the review!!

****

Aragorn and Arwen - actually…that's a really good idea…I dunno if ppl would swing w/the idea of eldarion himself still being alive….but I think something along those lines would be really really kewl!! Thanks so incredibly much!!! Yay!!!

****

Elbereth Evenstar - mwahaha I luv it!! I think laughing is one of the funnest things anyone can do…he he he once I read an absolutely HIL - AIR -EUS fic in my university's library and I was just crackin up…imagine the looks I was getting then…mwahaha it was great!! Hope u lyk this chappie just as much!!! Thanks for the review!!

****

Tap Dancing Widow - woo hoo I luv Orlando bloom too!!! Woo hoo!! Mwahaha I totally don't mind the word wicked if u don't mind my waay overuse of dude…totally…and lyk, me be a so cali girl, he he he…thanks for the review!! Always glad to hear that it doesn't suck…im actually pretty insecure with my stories…so thanks a bunch!!

****

Shanoni - mwahaha…hook, line and sinker…wonderful…he he he im positively giddy after reading ur review!!! Thanks so much!! So very sorry for the long weight


	13. Chapter 13

__

::ahem:: please don't hurt me…I got it out eventually didn't I? Hmm…mental note: don't promise to update within a week and then take months….not a good decision….he he he….

Woo hoo no more classes!!!! I cant believe it!!! Officially on summer break…oh yeeeeaaah….gotta luv it…

Now for the next installment….once again special thanks to laure for pelting me with the ::ahem:: semi-threatening e-mails….he he he…see that's the kinda motivation I need!!

Disclaimer: me? Dude, I don't own diddly squat let alone the lord of the rings…

Chapter 13

__

"All squad cars be on the lookout for three suspicious characters, armed and dangerous. Wanted for assault, kidnapping, breaking and entering…"

"Down!"

Ron felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt and pull him roughly to the floor just as he heard the warning. Mere seconds later the headlights of a police car swept the area above the shrubberies where Ron's head had previously been.

Wanting to ask the elf how he had known that the car was coming before either Harry or he had spotted it, but knowing full well he would only be rudely shushed for his curiosity, Ron simply glared at the ancient being and waited for the danger to pass.

The trio had been evading the local police for quite a time now and while the first few hours had been rather exciting, experiencing the pleasure of hiding in various maggoty dumpsters and bug-ridden dirt beds had quickly tempered the young wizards' excitement.

'Though,' Harry noted to himself as he observed his elfin friend crouched to the ground, a wild looking in his eye, waiting to spring away in a moments notice, 'Legolas certainly doesn't seem to mind so very much. If I had to guess I'd even say he's enjoying this!'

Sensing Harry's gaze, Legolas gave a quick cheeky smile and said "The danger is behind us for now. Come," and bound away into the shadows.

As no member of this trio was currently boasting a watch, Harry and Ron took Legolas' word for it when he said the time was quickly reaching 3 o'clock in the morning. Astonished that their flight has lasted as long as it had, the teenagers begged to be given a chance to catch even a few hours of sleep. Even if Legolas wasn't, the boys were utterly exhausted, which is especially understandable when you consider that they had been lugging Harry's trunk between the two of them for the entire trip.

"You will be able to sleep as long as you like once we reach our destination," assured Legolas once he had denied their wishes for the umpteenth time.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Harry, deciding that this elf was too stubborn to bother asking for a rest stop once more.

"Well, we'd be going to Grimmuald Place, wouldn't…ARRGH!! What the hell was that for?! That's the toe I just crushed, you idiot!!" cried Ron as he stopped to try and rub his now even more mangled toe through his shoe.

Harry, however, was unfazed by his friend's exclamations and said pointedly, "You're not supposed to talk about you know where," glancing at Legolas through the corner of his eye.

Legolas simply knelt before Ron and began unlacing his shoe. "Worry not, Harry. I have long known the whereabouts of the headquarters to the Order. Neither of you have said anything you ought not."

The ancient prince went on to take Ron's now bare foot in his hands, rubbing the toe softly and muttering softly in a tongue unfamiliar to both young wizards. At these ministrations Ron's grimace of pain faded and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Thanks, mate," sighed Ron as he replaced his sock and shoe, not seeming to find the fact that Legolas had apparently healed his toe at all strange.

Before Harry could inquire as to what had just happened, Legolas asked if he knew the nearest station for the Underground.

"Um, no," said Harry, taking a good look around him for the first time. "I really have no idea where we are."

Sighing lightly, Legolas said, "Yes, I did not truly expect you to know. My attempt at loosing those mortal law keepers has apparently proved fruitful, yet in doing so I am afraid we have become hopelessly lost."

Sharing a worried glance with Ron, Harry said, "Well, um, what are we going to do?"

"I suppose we shall have to wait for sunrise and find a mortal who can give us directions, though I am loathe to waste our time so frivolously."

"Well at least we could take the time to rest up a bit, couldn't we?" asked Harry

"Harry, consider what you say," began Legolas seriously, "Do you think it likely that Voldemort would pass up such a prime opportunity to attack you?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that," said Harry. Up to now, Harry had been considering this flight largely a means of escape from his tyrannical relatives, with the somewhat exciting element of the police thrown in unplanned. Yet now he was forced to consider the state of the world into which he was escaping and with the harsh reality of the situation brought to view, Harry couldn't stop a shiver of fear from snaking down his spine.

The young wizard sent a mental thank you to Ron when he broke up the uncomfortable silence which had been ruling for the last few minutes by saying, "I know from experience that its not a very enjoyable ride," spoke up Ron, "but there's always the Knight Bus."

"The night bus?" asked Legolas

"I don't see that we have many other choices," agreed Harry, though his stomach began to church even at the thought of the several extremely uncomfortable rides he had taken using that mode of transportation.

"What exactly is this Knight Bus, and why have you left it unmentioned until now?" inquired the elf.

"It's a way for witches and wizards to get around when they need a ride," explained Harry, "And I had honestly forgotten about it until Ron brought it up."

"Yeah, I think I tried to block out the memory of that trip," said Ron with a roll of his eyes.

At Legolas' confused look, Harry said, "Er, you see, it isn't the smoothest, most comfortable ride you've ever had…"

Legolas, feeling a bit exasperated that his young friends hadn't thought to bring up this Knight Bus earlier, said, "Well, how do we find this bus?"

"All you do is thrust out your wand hand like so," said Harry as he stretched his right hand, "and…"

All three jumped back as the ear numbing roar of an engine echoed through the deserted early morning street, a large purple breaking the darkness of the lane with the brilliance of his monstrous headlights. Harry, who was expecting Stan Shunpike to jump out and greet them as he had on Harry's previous rides, was surprised to see a plump, pretty young witch dressed in the same gaudy purple uniform hop off the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, e-emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard," recited the witch slowly, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to remember the words, "Just stick out your wand hand….um….step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Rubella Evangeline, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Nodding her head slightly and smiling to herself, Rubella finally opened her eyes and what was the first thing she should see but Legolas. To the surprise of Harry and Ron, rather than melting into a simpering pile of girlish fancy, she gave a small scream and backed up into the side of the bus, positioning her arms protectively in front of her face.

"P-please don't hurt me!! I s-swear I haven't done anything!!" whimpered the witch, dark blue eyes alight with fear.

Harry and Ron, being very confused by this unusual display, looked over their shoulders to see Legolas standing with his head cocked slightly to the side, clearly as confused as the wizards, holding in each hand what was either a very long knife or a short sword.

"Legolas!" hissed Ron, as he made a downward motion with his hands, trying to tell him to put the dangerous looking weapons away.

Legolas, at the shock of seeing this extremely large and disturbingly purple _thing_ seemingly fall out of the sky, had pulled out the elvish long knives he had hidden in a pack on his back. After all of the wars and training he had been through over thousands of years, doing so had become more of a involuntary reflex than anything else.

Realizing that there was no danger at the moment, Legolas quickly sheathed his knives and bowed slightly to the young lady.

"My most sincere apologies, good witch, my intentions where not to frighten you. I pray you forgive me my apparent use of uncessary caution, yet, truly, in these dark days how can one be considered overly vigilant in their struggle against the enemy?" said Legolas valiantly, moving forward to take the girl's hand and bow over it politely. Straightening, the noble elf continued, "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Legolas Thranduilion, a lone elf traveling in a world of wizards, and finding that world most accommodating," ended Legolas with a suggestive grin.

"Oh, you!" blushed Rubella, her eyes glazing over slightly. "Aren't you a charmer?"

"I am afraid I simply cannot refrain from behaving thusly when I am around beautiful women," bemoaned Legolas.

Giggling and swatting at Legolas playfully, Rubella's thoughts were interrupted by the driver of the Knight Bus, Ernie Prang, yelling out, "Rubella! C'mon now, lass, we 'avent got all night, 'ave we?"

Blushing even harder due to the mixture of embarrassment and admiration for this (seemingly) young elf, Rubella said, "Right then, sorry about that. My first night as a conductor, you see. Follow me!" Leading the trio into the bus, the witch situated them each at their beds, collected their fares and trotted off to tell Ernie where to head next.

As soon as Rubella was out of the range of hearing, Harry and Ron both leaned towards Legolas and Harry asked, "Legolas, why are we going to Diagon Alley? What happened to…you know where?"

Looking around quickly, Legolas said, "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss delicate matters such as you know where. We shall talk…" Legolas was stopped as the bus suddenly started with a great lunge forward. Not expecting such a sudden violent movement, Legolas was nearly thrown from the bed and only his finely toned elvish reflexes saved him the embarrassment of becoming a heap on the floor. However, both Ron and Harry had preparing themselves for the ride and merely shared looks of evil delight. Neither could disguise their amusement at the thought of their dignified, princely friend sprawled face first on the ugly shag carpet of the Knight Bus.

As Rubella made her way over to the trio, offering hot cocoa for no extra fee, Harry asked what had happened to the previous conductor, Stan Shunpike.

"Hmm?" asked Rubella dreamily, still gazing at the elf, "What? Oh, Stan? He's working for the Ministry. Couldn't say what he does exactly, but he thought he'd do his bit. You know, what with the war," added Miss Evangeline in a conspiratory whisper, glancing around as if there were a death eater over her shoulder. "Though, I don't know how much help he could be, really," her gaze began to wander back over towards Legolas, who was paying more attention to the movements of the oversized bus than the conductor. "All he knew was conducting…"

"Well, every little bit helps, right?" asked Ron, grinning widely at the girl's obvious admiration.

"Oh yes, every little bit…"

"I suppose you might consider joining the ministry as well?"

"Oh yes…that is very likely…" sighed Rubella, all of her attention now focused on Legolas.

"I expect you'll be running for Minister?

"umm hmm…" mumbled the witch in a daze

Rolling his eyes, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Well, I'll say this for having Legolas around, at least no one's staring at your scar."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, settling back to enjoy the trip as much as possible, "I guess I hadn't thought of that."

"Farewell, Legolas!" cried Rubellas as the Knight Bus pulled rapidly away. "Write me…."

"How do you do it?" asked Ron of Legolas, clearly admiring the elf's way with women.

Winking cheekily, Legolas said, "It's a gift."

Pausing so that Ron could lift the other side of his trunk, Harry said with a sneaky grin, "Yeah and I'm sure Gilethiel would be very glad to hear how often you have been using that gift lately."

Once he was over his shock at hearing this statement from Harry, who had been a bit sullen lately, Legolas said in mock anger, "Is that a threat, Harry Potter?"

"Let's just say its something I'll keep in mind…"

Amid peals of musical laughter, Legolas shook his head amiably and breezed past the snickering wizards, heading into the Leaky Cauldron.

The groups of whispering wizards and witches, most huddled together over tankards of a curiously smoking drink, fell silent as they watched the trio enter the famous wizarding pub. While a few spared lingering glances over Legolas, the majority quickly went back to their murmurings and their drinks. Making their way through the clouds of smoke to the bar, Harry was able to gather from snatches of conversations that the wizarding world was no longer debating the validity of Voldemort's purported return. Voices heavy with worry accentuated the fear evident in hunched shoulders, guarded expressions and furtive glances around the small room every few moments.

As Legolas made arrangements for the safe keeping of the trunk with the barkeep, a kindly man named Tom, his movements were watched intensely by a lone man sitting in a corner, swathed in a mixture of shadowy darkness, pungent smoke and a heavy black mantle. Pulling at his hood so as to ensure that his features were carefully hidden, the stranger smoothly unfolded himself from the short-legged chair and weaved his way through the crowd surrounding the bar until he was but a few short steps away from the lightly glowing ethereal being…

'Finally,' he thought, '_the chance I have waited years for…Always so very cocky, thinking no one would ever be able to catch him…Now he will know with whom he is dealing…'_

__

Dun dun dunn….omg, wats gnna happen? He he he…don't worry I already started the next chapter!!! Ill have it up asap…really!

****

Emma- he he he if you love Orlando bloom as much as I do that's a really huge compliment…thankx!!

****

Izzybelle- thankx so much!! Im glad you're enjoying….yeah I totally understand your critique…I think I just write too fast and I never proof read…eek I know bad habit…he he he but thanks for pointing that out im definitely gnna make more of an effort in that dept…thanks again!!

****

Empress of Alvarra- he he he yeah um upating…is um…a problem…he he he and wats horrible is that I always freak out when the fics im reading aren't updated regularly…eeks!!! Im such a hypocrite…he he he…thanks for the review!

****

Slytherin wolf- im sure there will be more dursley bashing at some point…honestly I have no idea…he he he….but im sure everyone would lyk to see it…heck I know I would…thanks so much for the reviews…I really do live for them u know….

****

I love kitties- gaah thank u sooooo much for the comment about updating…very true…hope you're enjoying!!

****

Digi bonds- well thanks…I think…

****

Rhyllen- thanks…glad u liked it!! Meep sorry about the name…however I notice its different now…curious…he he he

****

Yana5- thanks for the review!! Poor Vernon indeed…hah!

****

Gancomer- lucius malfoy you say….interesting….very interesting,…..me likey…he he he you just might see one!!

****

Moonlady- bad evil dursleys…why I oughta…he he he yeah I totally lyk the rescue harry from his evil family fics…especially the ones that make me cry ::wipes tear from eye:: really fics make me cry ALL the time…its kinda pathetic…he he he but u know rite, the ones where they're just really sad and lyk…sad…and u feel so bad for harry…::sob::…feh legolas probably was off…I really should start proof reading my fics…oh well…thanks for the review!!

****

Tap dancing Widow- it is a funny image isn't it…he he he…look at 'um go…he he he…

****

Alida-Fruit- phew…so glad u approve….yeah I realized that legolas is just far too noble and watnot…he he he I had to add one last petunia-legolas moment…irresistible…….yeah im kinda wondering where this is headed too…meep!!

****

Just another stupid idiot- ya know I really lyk your name…it speaks volumes…he he he…ahh man a 10 page essay…well that sucks major…well im glad it was worth it…though maybe u should wait till break or u get home next time, hmm? He he he just a suggestion…thanks again!!

****

Aragorn and Arwen - yay im glad u liked it…cant really remember what I wrote at the moment but it musta been kewl!! He he he…thanks again for the eldarion idea!!! U rock!! Woo hoo!!

****

Lady Phoenix Slytherin- many thanks…sorry for the wait!!

****

Sovushka- gaah so many reviews thank you thank you thank you…even though u did call me evil ::mutter::mutter::…he he he…im soooooooo sorry about the wait….horrible of me, I know…but yeah wats funny is that this story came to be when I was reading the latest hp book and umbridge was being a ::ahem:: bad lady…and I was soooo picturing legolas just blasting her…no idea where that came from but there ya go….yeah I luved that part w/Dudley too…I thought it was just so him…thanks again!! Im soooooorrrryyyy…..

****

Darkcloud02- wow!!! Thanks!! that's really really nice to hear…especially for someone lyk me who is ultra self-conscience about putting up fics…phew…thanks so much…major self-esteem boost rite there…u rock!!

****


	14. Chapter 14

__

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely reviewer **Aragorn and Arwen** for being so gosh darn cool and giving me a great idea ::wink::wink:: !!

Gaaaaah!!!! Ok….I lost this whole freakin chapter b/c of stupid stupid Microsoft and I had to write it all over again and it was nearly 3 in the morning and I nearly cried….so please review…I put like twice to work into it and it would just make me feel loads better…

PS I'm gonna be in Ukraine for about 2 weeks so I won't be able to update till I get back!!

****

Chapter 14

An odd prickling sensation at the nape of his neck was Harry's first indication that all was not well in the Leaky Cauldron. The young wizard's breath caught in his throat and his world froze as he turned and saw a tall, broad man seemingly charging directly for him, a short blade glittering dangerously in his right hand. It was exactly at this point that Harry saw the idea of one's life flashing before his or her eyes when they perceive death to be imminent to be the gross misconception it truly is. Rather than briskly strolling down memory lane, at this moment Harry knew only two facts: that his foe was far larger than he, and that in his petrified state, he was utterly powerless against the grown wizard, or whatever else he might be.

Clenching his jaw tightly and resigning himself to fate, Harry attempted to prepare himself for a painful and likely bloody impact, hoping only that the end would be swift.

Understandably, Harry was stunned as he merely felt a small gust of wind brush against his face followed by a sharp whip from the tail end of the man's billowing cloak as he ran quickly past. Both relieved and confused, Harry quickly swiveled around in time to see the man leap at Legolas' exposed back, weapon raised ever higher.

Before Harry, or any of the large number of people who had been drawn to the commotion at the bar, could shout a warning to the ancient elf Legolas had pivoted on his heel and grabbed the man by both wrists. Not losing a beat, the trained warrior used his foe's momentum against him, flipping him easily onto the crowded counter so that his face was smashed quite uncomfortably into a dirty rag.

Deftly ignoring the crashing of dishware and mugs as they fell to the ground, in addition to the gasps of the spectators, Legolas easily mounted the bar, grinding his knee into the small of the man's back while crushing his blade wielding wrist in a vice like grip, forcing the man to drop the weapon.

All those watching from the sidelines agreed that the good-looking blonde fellow had this scrap wrapped up quite nicely, but they did not realize that simply having the gall to physically attack one of the firstborn was achieved with no small amount of power.

Fighting back the pain pulsing down his right arm, the man noticed that while focused on his right wrist Legolas applied slightly less force on his left arm. Quickly giving in and dropping his weapon to the counter, the man took advantage of the brief moment during which his opponent was distracted and sharply jabbed the prince in the delicate spot between his ribs with his left elbow.

Hissing his pain between tight lips while simultaneously berating himself for making such a foolish mistake, Legolas involuntarily loosened his hold on the man. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, the wizard jerked back his head and rapped it sharply against Legolas'. The crowd gasped as the force of the blow sent Legolas flying back, landing on all fours.

Sheer giddiness that his move against the elf had been successful led to the man to make the mistake of rising to his feet atop the bar.

In the time it took for him to realize his mistake the man found himself back down on the counter, his hair grasped tightly in the elf's left hand, his right hand pressing the flat side of an ornately decorated long knife into the soft flesh of his neck.

The elf stared intently into the man's eyes, his churning silver-blue eyes expressionless. The pair remained thusly, to the amazement of the others, until the man grunted resignedly, rolled his eyes and muttered in a frustrated tone, "Fine, you win…again."

Laughing musically while re-sheathing his knife, Legolas extended his hand to the man and hauled him to his feet, saying " My friend, that is exactly what I wish to hear."

Seeing that the short brawl would provide no further entertainment, especially considering that such displays were not especially unusual in establishments such as the Cauldron, the crowd turned back to their own arguments and refreshments.

The man clumsily jumped to the floor, straightening his clothing as Legolas nimbly alighted, as though the considerable distance between bar and floor was naught more than a small step.

"Same old prince," chuckled the man, who apparently wasn't as much of a stranger as he appeared to be, clapping the elf on the shoulder warmly, "always the show off."

To the astonishment of Harry and Ron, Legolas merely laughed at the slight to his character and shook his head slightly.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Ron angrily, his face as red as his hair. "Do you realize how worried you made us? What a stupid thing to do…What if I had used this?" whispered Ron harshly as he shook his wand in demonstration, "I could have been expelled, someone could have been hurt! And I don't even know what exactly happened."

"Peace, please Ron," said Legolas, holding up both hands defensively, "In explanation, please allow me to introduce to you young gentleman, my old friend and utter rapscallion, Darion Elessa."

"You honor me with your kind words, your rudeness," cried Darion with an exaggerated bow. "But please, boys, don't blame our dear elf for the confusion. You see," Darion dropped his voice to a hushed whisper, "It has been my goal since the carefree days of my childhood to best this odd fellow in a scrap" Straightening himself and leaning dejectedly against the counter top, Darion sighed, "And, as you might have guessed, I have not as yet seen this goal become reality."

Legolas smirked and said with inborn elven arrogance, "That, young one, is one dream which shall not be seen to fruition."

"Though you do actually deserve to be soundly beat this time," said Darion, "You do realize that I was expecting you days ago."

Sharing a wide grin with Ron and Harry, who was still quite solemn, Legolas replie "Unfortunately, young Ronald and I had quite a time finding the exact location of Harry Potter's home…"

"I told you, all those new houses look the same!"

"…and then we had a rather interesting confrontation with Harry's guardians, a tale of which I will share much."

"And I look forward to hearing the hilarious details, elf-prince. However, we really must be going," said Darion as he led the group through the crowded pub and toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. "The Weasley twins have been expecting you for a while now."

"You know my brothers?" asked Ron as Darion whipped out his wand and opened the passageway between the pub and the alley.

"Who doesn't know the twins?" replied Darion, "Everyone says their prank shop is the best we've seen in ages. Wouldn't you agree, old one?"

Ron glowed with pride as Legolas agreed that the establishment was indeed excellent and that the twins were exceedingly talented wizards. Ron sidled up beside the grown wizard and began pestering him with questions, fascinated with a man who would be so bold as to attack an ancient elf-prince like Legolas, who frightened even the greasy Professor Severus Snape.

Leaving the young man to his pestering, Legolas fell in step with Harry. Not having been to this particular area of the wizarding world since before the public announcement of the dark lord's return, Harry was astonished at the differences found in Diagon Alley. The normally bustling streets were practically barren, and those few witches and wizards who braved the outside world hurried quickly by; no strolling couples, squawking children or arguing elderly wizards crowded the streets this day, nor had for months. Many of the shops were even closed tightly.

"Why does this have to happen?" muttered Harry finally, his hands clenched tightly at this sides. "It isn't fair. I hate watching the only world I've ever loved fall into darkness. What did any of us do to deserve a life lived in fear?" Gesturing about at the emptiness of the street, Harry said, "Being afraid to even come out for a day of shopping, being afraid to sell your wares…afraid of everything that goes bump in the night," added Harry softly, thinking of the paralyzing fear that had clutched his heart at the first sight of Darion, fearing that he had been a tool of Voldemort.

After several moments of quiet Legolas said thoughtfully, "Harry, we are very much alike, you and I."

Rolling his eyes, Harry smirked and said sarcastically, "Of course, we're both tall, handsome immortal elven-princes who leave paths of giggling love-struck girls in our wake. I totally understand what you're saying. Please Legolas, you can't understand what I've been going through. No one can."

Reminding himself that eye-rolling is solely a human practice and utterly unbefitting of a royal born elf, Legolas simply said, "Perhaps it is due to the fact that elves are not naturally solitary beings that I cannot understand your need to alienate yourself from others who would help you find your place in this world."

All sullenness forgotten, Harry cried hotly, "I alienate myself? Hardly! Everyone else alienates me! Keeping secrets from me, forcing me to spend all of my time being mistreated by my stupid family…"

Seeing that they had reached the Weasley's joke shop, Legolas grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned to face him. "Harry, I have told you repeatedly that, despite what you believe to be true, I am here to help you through this difficult period in your life. I understand far more than you might think. I was forced to watch as the brilliant green forests of my childhood were polluted and blackened by the efforts of a dark lord to take for himself a power to which he had no right. My beloved mother too was murdered before my very eyes, ravaged and devoured by creatures which can only be described as the very worst of your childhood nightmares modeled into physical form. When the time arrived I took my place and did my very best to take a stand against the tide of evil, aided and at the aide of a group of others, a fellowship. Harry Potter, I ask that you remember this if nothing else," Legolas released the quiet young wizard and moved to enter the shop, "By itself a seedling is just that, but when fostered by soil, water, sunlight and time, it has the potential to become the mightiest tree in the forest."

Oooo sappy, no? he he he…I thought it was cute…umm to anyone who thinks that the Harry angst was out of place, please go read the order of the phoenix, its abounding with lovely angst!!

Mmm….yeah im not gnna be in town for a few weeks but please please review!!! Ill totally appreciate it!!

****

Nimloth- hey there! Many thanks for your great review!! I love when people give me ideas! And I will most definitely consider them, though I cant make any promises….but know they're always appreciated!!! Woo hoo!! Im glad you finally reviewed! If you've been reading my fic you know I love to hear from readers and respond to anything they have to say…thanks again and I hope you enjoy!!

****

Little-Hobbit85- why thank you! 'refreshingly original' wow I love that!

****

Arye- short, sweet and to the point…he he he thanks!

****

Twilight Canel- whoop whoop many thanks for taking the time out to give a great review! He he he….you'll see, you'll see…

****

Aragorn and Arwen- mwahaha oh the suspense! Tee he he…thanks again for giving me such an interesting idea!! You so totally rock!!

****

Pearl- I most certainly will continue…thanks for the review!

****

Idiosyncrasy515- im glad you approve!! Yes, im working on getting these guys into some more action…got any ideas?

****

Rose- sorry I took a while to update…thanks for the super awesome review!! Wheeeee

****

Chocolate Monkey- woo hoo 6 reviews?! You rock!! He he he im one of those folks who waits till the last chappie to review…horrible…so many, many thanks!

****

Emma- yes, horrible things those evil finals…thanks for reviewing and sorry I took so long to update!! He he he I finally got an I Love Orlando shirt!!! Woo hoo!!! (even though a lot of guys especially think its referring to the city, not the super hot guy…oh well…;)

****

Raisha Bregail- yay I'm glad my little fic was a pleasant surprise!! Thanks for the great review!

****

Sovushka- ::sigh:: I guess your suspicions were correct, sorry I took so long!! Yes, poor legolas being followed around by women (though personally I think he likes it, he he he) Yeah, I did kinda mean to introduce him in a strider-esc way…glad u picked it up…aww come on I like long reviews!! He he he thanks!!

****

Eruve tinwen- sounds like, but isn't…he he he…sorry!

****

Digi-bonds- Lets see…nope not Aragorn…he he he the guy's dead buddy!


	15. Chapter 15

Wooosh!!! that's time just flying by…man im sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out guys…I hope the extra length will appease your well deserved anger?

As always, I loooooove reviews so just go right ahead and say anything that pops to mind!

Happy reading!

****

Chapter 15

Despite his rather pensive frame of mind, Harry couldn't help being impressed by the twin's booming joke emporium. Weasly's Wizarding Whizzes truly reflected the characters of its owners. In other words, it was loud, confusing and could easily entertain someone for hours. Not to mention being utterly bizarre. One had to be watch where they placed their limbs in this establishment.

Tearing his eyes off of a seemingly normal cookbook which was nonetheless emitting the occasional disgusting smell, Harry joined Legolas, Darion and the three brothers in a back corner.

"Well," began Harry with a wince as the twins cheerfully slapped his back in welcome, " what's the plan now?"

"That is precisely what we were just discussing, Harry," answered Legolas, grinning at the twin's exuberant welcome. "George was informing us about your venerable professor's most recent epistle. My friend, if you would be so kind as to continue, it would be most deeply appreciated."

The fiery-haired jokester, who found Legolas' natural formality of speech and manner to be an unending source of entertainment, gave a stiff bow in answer, to which the others rolled their eyes and sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Clearing his throat, George began in a solemn voice, " 'Twas only last week hence my dearest brother Fredrick and I received from said wizard a correspondence. In said correspondence from said wizard, said wizard expressly expressed his desire that we, meaning the group now present, might join the other members of a certain organization, of which we have knowledge, at that certain organization's temporary headquarters, it's previous headquarters having been compromised at an earlier point in time."

"Are you quite done?" asked 'Fredrick' with mock exasperation.

"Quite"

Knowing full and well that he was being teased, Legolas responded with an elegant bow from the waist.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," declared Darion laughingly, "What was that bit about us being expected at a new headquarters?"

"Mmmhmm," murmured George smugly, rocking on his heels, "Bet you can't guess where it is."

"Hogwarts," said Legolas, Darion and the two boys simultaneously.

"How'd you guess?" asked Fred, apparently quite put out that their fun had ended before it had really even begun.

"Well Hogwarts is far safer that Sir-mm the old hide-out, isn't it? Especially now that we don't have to worry about hiding from the Ministry or anything, eh?" said Ron, glancing at Harry to see if his slip-up had been detected.

Harry, who had purposely ignored the near mention of his too recently deceased god-father, merely smiled at Ron and said "My thoughts exactly."

"Well this is positively excellent," said Legolas, "I had fears that the professor might attempt to set us at another task rather than send for us directly. There is much to be done at the school, enough to keep us all busy." _'Perhaps enough even to keep all of our thoughts off of certain recent events,' _thought Legolas as he turned an eye on Harry as he and Ron laughed at several of the twins' newer innovations.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" inquired Ron, leaving the bottle of disappearing ink (George had warned the boys to be careful; "This disappearing ink doesn't do what you might think", he had said with a wink and a grin) as the question popped into his mind. "School doesn't start for another week," continued Ron, "and the train only runs that one time."

"Simple, you twit," said George as he cuffed his younger brother about the ears.

"We'll go be floo powder," explained Fred, gleefully watching his gangly little brother vainly attempting to escape George. The twins did so miss their "ickle Ronnykins" when he wasn't around.

"Floo powder?" murmured Legolas. "I am afraid I'm not familiar with floo powder."

"It's a pretty simple way to get around actually," explained Fred, pantomiming his descriptions. "You throw some dust in a fire and voila: instant transportation!"

"That sounds deceptively simple for what I now know of the wizarding world," said Legolas doubtfully

Recalling that during his first attempt at using floo powder he had not only been sent to the wrong exit but had gotten rather banged up along the way, Harry merely smiled weakly and agreed when the others said that the process took some getting used to.

"Do you think we could get some food before we shove off?" asked Ron. "I'm starving!"

* * *

"Hey Darion," said Ron at the man sitting across the table. The troupe had finally given in to Ron's pleas and agreed to eat quickly in the back room of the twin's shop. When the man raised his head inquiringly Ron continued, asking if the man had attended Hogwarts.

The twins, who didn't actually know much about the man apart from the fact that he was a new recruit to the Order, stopped flicking bread crumbs at Legolas and leaned in to hear his answer.

Swallowing hard and reaching for his water glass, Darion said, "Yes, I'm a Hogwarts boy all the way. I graduated nearly10 years ago." Chuckling mischeviously, Darion said, "I had some really terrific times there. Hell, you wouldn't believe…" Darion went on to impart some of his more fantastic adventures, keeping his audience in stitches the whole time.

Harry, however, was not amused. Poking around at the wares in the twins' shop with Ron had lent the only real moments of fun he had experienced since the beginning of the summer but now that he had a few moments to himself his thoughts grew angry as he recalled the injustices he felt had been dealt to him. _"I am not the child they obviously consider me to be," _brooded Harry. _"Especially Legolas," _he thought, drawing his attention to the elf as Legolas laughed melodically at one of Darion's obviously exaggerated tales.

"Who does he think he is? Pulling me aside and scolding me like he did…ridiculous…" Seeing Legolas glance over to where he sat alone, Harry pretended to be busy with his food. He sighed with relief as the ancient being turned back to the others, once again leaving him to his thoughts.

"Sirus would have understood. He was forced to be an outsider too." Harry clenched his eyes tightly, forcing back the hot tears which threatened to make themselves known. "Sirus…I wish you were here," murmured Harry in a voice too small to be heard.

"Alright then, you lot, lets be on our way. Ickle Ronny has had his snacky-poo."

"Bite me, George."

* * *

"Professor, I really would feel much better if we contacted the boys in some way," said Mrs. Weasley as she stood defiantly before Professor Dumbeldore.

"My dear Molly, I assure you that the situation is well under control," soothed the powerful professor halting his even stride toward his office.

"But professor they're days late already," argued the worried mother energetically. "And do we really know enough about that young wizard, Derrick or what have you? Not to mention a strange otherworldly elf. Now don't misunderstand me," continued Molly as the professor began to once again establish his whole-hearted belief in the man and elf, "I'm sure they're fine people, but you must understand my point of view. These are my children and…and…" Here she dropped her face into an already soggy handkerchief.

Albus patted her back soothingly. Mrs. Weasley had been a frightful mess ever since the company of six had failed to arrive at their appointed time. Truth be told, the red-headed woman wasn't the only one among the Order who was beginning to worry. Of course, Professor Dumbledore had grown to trust Legolas implicitly and had known Darion Elessa from the days of his early youth.

However, most of the other members of the Order were still wary about there being admitted into their group. For a pure-blooded, honest-to-goodness True Elf like Legolas to suddenly step out of the annals of history was strange even for the wizarding world. Beside Albus, only Professors McGonagall and Snape had even met the prince and for the latter the meeting hadn't even remotely been a pleasant experience. Yet the Headmaster had full confidence that he would win them over.

"Especially the female members of the Order," thought the professor as he recalled the prince's effect on the female population of Hogwarts.

As for Darion, though the young man was of supremely old and pure wizarding blood his family was not especially wealthy or particularly prominent in their world. Unlike the Malfoys or the Blacks, who flaunted their family trees at ever opportunity, the Elessa family were mysterious and secretive. Though Dumbledore often had dealings with Finran, Darion's grandfather and the patriarch of the Elessa clan, he still wasn't exactly clear on how the family busied themselves and he had come to the realization that he probably never would be.

Dumbledore's musings and Mrs. Weasley's now softening sobs were interrupted as Hermione ran up behind them.

"Professor! Mrs. Weasley!" she called excitedly. They both turned to face the young witch as she halted before them, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"Hermione, dear, is everything alright?" asked Molly with concern, quickly dabbing away the last of her tears before going over to the girl.

"Fred has just come through the fire in the Great Hall! I knew you would both want to know so I ran off to look for you," explained Hermione breathlessly.

At her words a wide grin spread over Mrs. Weasley's pleasant face and she trotted off to the meet her missing children and enfold each of them in a rib cracking embrace.

"You have my utter most appreciation Miss Granger," said Dumbledore to a beaming Hermione. "Come, let us go and greet the weary travelers."

* * *

"Alright mum, alright!" cried George as he and his brothers found themselves thoroughly imprisoned in their mother's iron-like embrace.

"My boys are home and safe," cried Molly, holding the boys to her bosom in a tangle of gangly arms and legs.

The dear lady's husband went over to hazard an attempt at parting his sons from his wife, laughing at the predicament along with the others in the room. Legolas had arrived as well and other than being a bit more ruffled than he might have otherwise been and perhaps the slightest bit dizzy, seemed none the worse for the trip. He was being introduced to the present members of the Order when Harry and Darion arrived together with one last resounding _whoosh_.

Harry's sour mood was considerably lessened when he was faced with the smiling faces of his good friends. Hermione flew into him as soon as he had stepped out of the flames, hugging him furiously before stepping back with a flushing face. Harry simply grinned at the display of friendly affection and went to welcome the others. All of the Weasley's with the exception of Bill were present, as were Mundungus, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lupin and of course the Headmaster and Hermione. Cheerful welcomes, hugs and good natured slaps on the back were all exchanged but when all of this was done an awkward silence fell over the group as they made valiant attempts not to stare at Legolas.

Dumbledore, sensing that this awkward setting probably wasn't the best in which to get acquainted, decreed that as the hour was late and the newest arrivals were likely very tired everyone should go to their rooms and at least make vague attempts at slumber.

"We will all have further chances to get acquainted tomorrow, I assure you," stated Dumbledore as he shooed them all off in their separate directions. "Darion, you will be staying with the twins in Gryffindor tower, if you don't overly mind."

"Ah, Gryffindor tower. No headmaster, I don't mind. I'm sure my dear friends would never do anything to make me think otherwise," smiled Darion, not failing to catch the sly winks between his roommates.

"Who, us?" asked the twins simultaneously, identically innocent expressions upon their faces.

"Enough of that, you silly twits," demanded Ginny, taking each brother by the arm. "You must come see the changes to Gryffindor!"

"What kind of changes?" asked Ron as he followed his marching sister through the winding corridors.

"You'll see," grinned Hermione as she and Ginny shared a giggle.

"Why do I feel worried?" asked Fred

"There isn't any need for worry," assured Legolas.

"You know what the change is," asked Harry, who was beginning to feel a bit guilty for giving Legolas such a cold shoulder recently.

"Well, I donated it to Hogwarts specifically for this use," replied Legolas, smiling inwardly at the silent request for truce from his young friend.

"But what is it that you donated?" asked Darion, as eager to know of these changes as any of the current pupils.

"That!" cried Ginny as they arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor.

"Surely you are not referring to us as a 'that', little witch!" cried one of the figures with consternation.

Harry was surprised to see that the portrait of the Fat Lady had been replaced by a new painting. Judging by their pointed ears and fair countenances, the subjects of the painting appeared to be the same variety of elf as Legolas. There were two elves actually, identical twins by the look of it. The duo sat comfortably at the bottom of a glorious waterfall, with what looked to be the remains of a picnic sitting between them.

Legolas grinned mischievously as the figures rose gracefully and introduced themselves with flourish.

"I am Lord Elrohir Elrondion, formerly of Imladris. Though I'm more often referred to as 'the handsome one' when in the company of my brother," said the figure on the left with a cheeky grin at Hermione and Ginny.

Both Legolas and the painting's other subject suppressed groans at this information. "You flatter yourself unnecessarily, brother," cried the second figure. "I am Lord Elladan Elrondion, also formerly of Imladris. My brother and I are your new sentries. Believe me, your lives are safest in our capable hands," ended Elladan dramatically.

Unable to hold in his amusement any longer, Legolas gave a very un-elflike snort at Elladan's last statement.

"You!" bellowed the elf twins simultaneously, narrowing their eyes at Legolas. All of the others, four of whom were still rather confused, also turned their attention toward Legolas, who was looking very amused at the moment.

"You, little tree climber, will not be granted passage," said Elrohir smugly.

"And why ever not?" asked Legolas.

"It is our decision to make princeling. That reason alone should suffice," explained the other twin as their audience attempted to decipher whether or not this animosity was real.

"Besides," continued Elrohir, "You left us facing a wall for nearly 500 years!"

"Indeed. For shame, Thranduilion! What sort of a friend would do such a nasty thing?"

Advancing towards the large painting with his arms across his chest, Legolas said menacingly, "The sort who was growing extremely weary of his guests and himself being repeatedly mocked, jeered at and tricked by a painting."

"Did you hear that, brother?" asked Elrohir of his twin in an exaggeratedly hurt voice, "He refers to our playful banter as jeering?"

"How horrid."

After moments of tense silence and angry glares between the painting elves and the physical elf, the trio burst into wild laughter.

Ginny and Hermione, who were by now familiar with the strange behavior of their new painting, merely smiled while Darion and the human twins laughed right along with their new friends, though they didn't quite understand what was so horribly funny. Ron and Harry, however, just shook their heads and shared a sigh. As if having human twins weren't enough…._elves_…

* * *

Ooook…what did you guys think? Will it suffice? I hope so…__

Replies…

Wow- I know…I know…im horrible…I'll try my darndest to get the next one up like really soon…like soon soon

__

Manders1953 - writers block is whats goin on my friend…im glad you likey and I'll try to improve my tardy ways, mmk? Thanks for the review

__

Legosgurl- elladan and elrohir indeed J

__

Muses9 - he he he here they are…and don't worry if my plans go correctly there will be plenty of embarrassment ::wink::wink:: I know…poor legolas didn't go to the undying lands…maybe he will after this last adventure…we'll just have to see! Mucho thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying my lil fic.

__

u Noe Who - thank you!

__

Scotie-girl - thank you!

__

Tinhead - mwahaha so close so very close but im afraid it's not exactly Eldarion… not exactly…he he he I get more into Darion's lineage later on but as I said, that's good thinking. Thanks for the review!

__

Lady Green leaf - ahhhh im sorry!! I don't know what took so long but I beg a thousand pardons! Please don't die, I don't know if I could take the guilt!

__

Rose- thanks so much, he he he sorry for the long wait…I hope it was at least a lil bit worth the wait

__

Dadaiiro- hmmm…im not sure what you mean by legolas taking harry or dobby with him…but im glad you're reading and reviewing anyway! He he he thanks!

__

Miss Lady Padfoot- yay im glad my sappiness went over well…he he he was like 4 months soon enough? Eek that's horrible…thanks for sticking around!

__

Laure- geeze im horrible with updating…forgive me? Yeah I like Darion too…he's fun…and he'll be sticking around for a while too. I had a blast in Ukraine, thanks! Hope you enjoy the new chappy.

__

Emma Laraliean- he he he nope apparently not! Im glad you approved of the last chapter, hope you like this one as well!


	16. Chapter 16

:sigh: im starting to sound a bit like a broken record, aren't I? Sorry again for the long wait…no excuses…I'm just a loser…forgive me?

Happy reading! Please review, I really appreciate every single one of them J 

Chapter 16

Childish cries of glee welcomed Mordoe home as he entered his family's small but warm cottage located on an utterly non-descript and well-hidden strip of land in the English countryside. His wife looked up from her ancient wood burning stove and with a warm, loving smile announced to the three small boys wrestling on the floor, "Papa's home!"

To his great pleasure, Mordoe was instantly bombarded by warm, clean smelling bodies. One son on his shoulders, one wrapped around his middle and the little third child clinging tightly to his right leg, Mordoe shuffled over to his wife.

"You took too long," murmured the wife between kisses.

"Forgive me," he replied, his sons beginning to search for the gifts they knew were hidden in their father's heavy black cloak.

"Are you going to tell me what was so important that it detained you from returning to your family?" asked his wife, feigning anger. She was, after all, the wife of an Elessa and as such knew that her beloved husband had many important obligations. She moved to dish her stew into well worn bowls, awaiting her husband's answer.

His eyes on his sons, who had found their assorted trinkets and were cavorting about on the floor, Mordoe said to his wife, "Well, I happened to meet with an old friend."

Her interest captured at the sly tone in her husband's strong voice, Marie stopped her bustling and turned a long probing look on her husband.

After having been married for ten years, Murdoe easily recognized this particular facial expression to mean 'I know you have something up your sleeve and I want to know what it is.' As usual, his response was to laugh and, drawing the attention of his sons, announced that the family would be having a visitor for a few nights.

This announcement, of course, sent the three young boys into raptures (though the smallest didn't quite understand what a 'visitor' was).

"A visitor?" inquired Marie anxiously over the clamor of their sons. "Who is it? Where is this visitor? Do you think it's safe?"

"Questions, questions!" laughed Mordoe as he embraced his worried wife! "I assure you, my darling, that this particular visitor is nothing but safe."

"But Mordoe," continued Marie in a hushed voice, with a quick glance at her sons, "Are you sure he can be trusted? You-know-who has so many spies…"

Marie's worrying was interrupted by two loud thumps on the door. Darion, the middle boy, ran to the door and, using all of his small boy strength, swung it open before his parents could say a word of reprimand.

"Legolas!" cried Darion and his older brother, throwing themselves at the snow covered elf with as much energy and excitement as they had shown their father. Laughing musically, the long lived elf scooped up the little mortals with the strong arms of an archer. He twirled them about gracefully until they were sufficiently dizzy while the boys' parents happily watched the antics of the three. The smallest boy, this being his first encounter with such a strange creature in the short expanse of his life, was not sure whether he should be frightened or excited so he clung tightly to his mother's long robe and watched the goings-on with a wary eye.

"Enough, enough!" cried Marie with bubbling laughter (the elf always did have such an effect on the poor woman). "You shall make them sick!" she continued as she deftly lifted her sons out of the prince's arms and onto the slick wooden floor. The adults watched as the two stumbled about laughing until finally falling not so gently onto their small rumps. Marie, who like so many others was greatly enamored of the elf prince, turned and enfolded Legolas in a tight embrace, which he accepted with pleasure.

"Oh, dear me, I'm so pleasantly surprised!" she babbled as she removed him of his damp cloak and pushed him into a warm chair by the fire.

Mordoe chuckled to himself as he watched his family fawn over his old friend. Even his youngest son was inching his way toward the elf. It was always the same when the elf blew into their lives. Marie would busy about trying to feed him everything in the house, as would any good matronly witch, while simultaneously bestowing upon him looks of utter adulation. Of course, the boys would clamor and wrestle and beg for stories, just as he and his siblings had when he was a child, and would argue that they should be allowed to stay up much later than normal for Legolas' visits were special occasions indeed. Naturally, all of their wishes would be granted for Legolas' visits were indeed too few and far between.

Several hours into the night, after everyone had been fed and the children put into their bed clothes, the lady of the house glanced at the clock and gasped at how long the hour had grown. "Alright, now," announced Marie firmly, hands on her hips and a no-nonsense gleam in her eyes, "That's quite enough for one night. It is far past your bed time's children." Her proclamation was met by looks of pure horror from her three children, all of whom were either sitting nearby the elf or upon him directly.

"No, mama, we can't!" cried Darion, voicing the opinions of his brothers as well as his own. "Legolas has only told us 3 stories tonight," he continued, holding up three small fingers to further prove his point.

Legolas and Mordoe chuckled at the obvious indignation in such a small boy's voice and drawing the attention of the children, Legolas said, "Little ones I have stories enough to last lifetimes of men. Does not the proposition of sleep seem more inviting when you know that yet hours more of tales await your waking?"

By the looks on the boys' faces, Legolas doubted that his little speech had very much impressed them. Turning his gaze to their mother, who had now begun to tap her foot impatiently, the prince smiled in his most charming fashion and in a rich, musical voice said, "Yet, perhaps we might convince your mother that as one last, very small story would not keep small boys up much later and would certainly send them too sleep much more happily than had they not been given one, such a story could not be at all detrimental. Such an intelligent woman could not possibly deny the legitimacy of such logic, I am sure." This statement, of course, sent the three children flying to their mother begging for that one last, very small story and though she tried very desperately not to smile at the cheeky elf and her young sons, Marie knew that she was hopelessly outnumbered, outwitted and out charmed.

Throwing her arms up in exasperation, Marie said, "Very well, very well! One last story! But you must ask your father first." Mordoe merely laughed as his children quickly rushed at him, instantly peppering his face with sloppy kisses and, of course, he gave in directly. Cries of victory ringing throughout the house, the three Elessa boys scampered onto the lap of the tale weaver, their eyes wide and glistening in expectation of the wondrous people they would come to know and the magnificent new worlds they would see through magical words of a wood elf.

"Let me think," murmured Legolas as he attempted to situate himself as comfortably as an elf possibly can when he has three skinny human boys using him as a chair. "Tonight I have told you about my childhood adventures, which I believe led to tales of your father's own misspent youth…and the last tale was about the twins, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Legolas," chorused the boys. "I liked that one lots," said Darion with a giggle, "They were silly, weren't they?"

"Yes," grinned Legolas, "Very silly. Well, for your one last, very small story, would you like to hear the story of your house?"

"Do you mean, how it was built?" asked the oldest Elessa boy with a confused look upon his face. "I think Legolas is referring to our family history," answered Mordoe as he and his wife settled into a settee a few feet away.

"That is certainly correct," replied Legolas, "Your line is most ancient and noble among mankind. In fact, very far back in time your ancestors were descendents of elves."

"Like you?" asked the youngest child timidly.

"Yes, little one, elves exactly like me," replied Legolas with a smile. "Though by the time I first became acquainted with one of your ancestors the elven blood in your line was all but spent."

"Was that very long ago?" asked Darion, stifling a yawn from his sharp eyed mother.

"Mmm…" murmured Legolas, obviously lost in memories. "Yes, it was long, long ago when I met Aragorn. Of course, when I first made the acquaintance your ancestor in his foster-father's house he was a small child and was commonly known as Estel. The man had an insatiable penchant for acquiring names," he said with mock consternation. "Aragorn, the twins and I had many…many wonderful, exciting and, to be perfectly honest, quite dangerous adventures," continued Legolas softly, almost sadly. "Yet I think his most excellent achievement was winning the heart and hand of the ethereal Lady Arwen, an elf-maiden of Imladris and the Evenstar of our people. She, as the daughter of Elrond the half-elven, was gifted with the right to choose between a mortal and immortal life. Ultimately, she decided that she would rather spend a few years with the man who owned her heart than live an eternity without him."

"How heartbreakingly romantic…" said Marie, her eyes moist with feminine tears.

A soft smile coming upon his face, Legolas agreed and continued, saying, "Now, Aragorn was a mighty king…"

" A king!" chorused the two oldest boys sleepily (the youngest had fallen fast asleep and his brothers weren't far behind). "Our ancestor was a king?"

"Yes, and a powerful one at that," grinned Legolas. " His descendants reigned for hundreds of years, but they eventually lost their throne after a series of debilitating wars. However, as you already know, this was not the end of Aragorn's line. Rather than slink away and slowly die out, they began to hone certain practices that had been passed down through the many years. Practices that were made possible through the enchanted elvish blood of Arwen, through the secret teachings of certain wizard friends of Aragorn, and through the sheer insensibility of those who are descended from Aragorn."

"Do you mean magic?" asked Darion

"I do exactly. Your forefathers are the very ones who not only learned magical ways for themselves but taught them to others as well. They are responsible for the creation of the entire wizarding world! Yet, rather than lord that fact over the rest of your kind, your family humbly and nobly decided to stay in the shadows, discreetly using their powers to help those who are helpless. The line of the King is ever strong." ended Legolas, expecting his audience to be very excited at the revelation of their noble heritage.

Darion, the only one of the boys who had managed to stay up for the end of the story (it was very late for such small children), smiled sleepily, said "Cool" and fell asleep.

Darion sat up with a jolt as one of the twins shook him repeatedly.

"It's about time! C'mon, we're going down for breakfast."

"I'll be right along, go ahead," said Darion as he tried to orient himself. 'That was a strange dream…it was so clear,' thought Darion, slowly getting dressed. 'I haven't thought about that visit for ages. We didn't see Legolas again for years…not until Dad's funeral. He told us stories about the twins…Elladan and Elrohir….and now they guard Gryffindor tower. What a small world.'

The door flew open and Legolas stood in the doorway. " Darion, come child, before those Weasley boys will have eaten everything in sight." When Darion turned to follow the elf he was met with an annoyingly superior elven smirk and the words, "You aren't presenting yourself in that bedraggled state, are you? Your hair looks worse than Aragorn's after a week long trek and that, my friend, is saying something." Scowling at Legolas' back as he walked away, Darion thought, 'Hmm…I wonder if Elladan and Elrohir know any embarrassing stories about him…'

A different chapter than usual, I think. A lil trip down memory lane. I kinda just wanted to get more info on Darion 'cause I think people like him ( I know I do) and he's definitely gonna be playing a large role in the rest of the fic but that's all I'm saying!

Oh and in case anyone is wondering about Darion's dad's name…it doesn't mean anything or have any significance whatsoever…I was playing Lord of the Rings with my pastor's 4 year old son (he got to be Legolas and I was an orc) and that's how he was saying Mordor and I thought it was cute…

Reviewer Responses:

Crimson Archer- gah sorry for not updating! No offense taken, I like those guys too! Yay! I'm glad you liked my house-elf theory he he he…thanks for the review!

Zammy- zammy…he he he that's fun to say…ahem anyways…thanks for the review, sorry I took too long to update and I'm so glad you like my lil fic! I agree…it would be really cool if the real life twins met their portrait…I dunno…we'll hafta see…

Moonyasha- is 'Moonyasha' any relation to Inuyasha? Dude I love that show…but yeah thanks for the review! I'm so glad everyone likes the elf twins…I knew I had to work in some more LOTR characters somewhere…thanks again!

EverKitsune- he he he…poor Legolas…ever the hostage of semi-mad fans (no offense ;) thanks for both reviews!

Yami Youkai- wow I love it! Thank you so much….no worries I swear this fic will not be abandoned…I'm just….slooooow…he he he but please don't give up on me, I always get them out eventually! Thanks again!

Just another stupid idiot- ahh you….thanks ;)

Jedi-Bubbles- aww sorry but I couldn't think of a reason why Sirius should still be alive L but I'm glad you at least have the twins! Thanks for the review!

Manders1953- Yay! Yay! I'm glad you likey! Thanks for the review!

Aragorn and Arwen- thanks for another review that makes me all happy and giggly! I'm sure this chapter answered some of those questions…I hope it was still worth the wait (which I'm sorry for)!

Laure- Aww please forgive me! I promise to work in more Elladan and Elrohir…most definitely, I love those guys…yeah they have cute lil names for our Legolas…silly boys…thanks for the review!

Andromeda-elf- amazing? Pshaw…he he he thanks so much!

Legosgurl- sorry-for-the-wait-and-you're-very-welcome! J

Emma Laraliean- I'm glad you enjoyed the last installation! Thanks for a great review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**:ahem:…I'm back! He he he…long time no see, hmm? Good times…good times…Anyway, sorry for the delay, hopefully it won't happen again. Um…a few quick things…the Half Blood Prince came out while I was between chapters and I've decided not to follow the events in the book. Don't get me wrong, I loved it…totally loved it, but I already had a kind of idea about what would happen in the Ancient Alliances Reborn universe after the 5th year and I want to see where it takes me. Sorry if that doesn't float your boat but….that's how its gonna be! I hope you'll give it a try anyway. Yeah I bet you're waiting for me to shut up so I guess I will…on with the fic!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

"Fine, they shucked us out. We should be used to as much by now, right?" asked Ron as he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny lounged under a large willow near the lake. "But why on earth did the bleeding twins get to stay in the meeting?"

"I suppose we should be lucky they let us children stay for breakfast," muttered Ginny sourly plucking grass by the handful.

"Well being bitter isn't going to do anything about it," sniffed Hermione from behind a book. "Ronald Weasly the fact that I'm reading doesn't mean that I can't see you!" she cried shrilly, snapping her book shut loudly.

Ron, who had been mimicking the girl to the great amusement of his other two companions, blanched and gulped loudly at being caught. Hermione had been a bit testy for the past few days, crying and shouting at intervals. Once, after having a door slammed soundly in his face, he had complained to his mother about Hermione's strange behavior and received from the red haired woman a pitying smile.

"Hermione's growing up," she had said, "Don't worry, the mood will pass in a few days time."

Watching Hermione growing increasingly red, shouting about things like "common decency" and "beastly red-heads," Ron found himself fervently wishing time would suddenly pick up its pace.

It didn't.

Ginny, meanwhile, found the situation extremely entertaining, more so than Ron's imitation of Hermione, which had actually been quite good. Harry wasn't surprised to find himself enjoying the girl's laughter. The two had grown closer over the past year and had been spending much more time in only each other's company over the last few months. He had been surprised to find himself with strong feelings for his best friends sister, but not unpleasantly so.

Harry left these thoughts for the moment and grinned as he watched his friends, glad for the sheer normalcy of the situation. If he really tried he could almost imagine that they were back in their second or third year, without the constant fear and unease in every area of their lives. Sirius was alive in that picture too, grinning roguishly and kicking Snape in the seat of his pants...

"Harry…Harry…" said Ginny as she gently shook his knee. Harry blinked rapidly and looked around, a bit embarrassed at being caught day dreaming by Ginny.

"You were gone for a moment. Go somewhere nice?" asked Ginny playfully.

"Yeah…yeah," said Harry quietly, his eyes tearing in the bright sunlight, or so Ginny assumed. "Somewhere very nice."

"Well I hate to bring you back to reality, but we're about to have a visitor," said Ginny with a nod in the direction of the school. "Two to one says he's coming to talk to you."

Harry stood and turned, watching Legolas approach, accompanied by Ron and Hermione who had run to meet him and were undoubtedly pestering him with questions about the meeting. As Ron and Harry were very comfortable around the elf, and rather than waste their breath and energy on the other members of the Order, they now went straight to the elf for all of their information needs. He didn't have any apparent qualms about divulging information, unless, as he put it, "The professor strictly forbade it." Hermione and Ginny were still a bit awed by the elf, but that was usually the case with young girls where the prince was concerned.

"There are Harry and Ginny, will you tell us _now_?"

The frustration in Ron's voice forced a smile out of Harry. The sensible elf had surely made his two friends wait until the group was together before relating what he had to say. 'Not that I blame Ron for being frustrated,' thought Harry as the two groups finally met. Ron bemoaned Legolas' reticence to a distracted Harry, whose stomach twisted painfully at Ginny's giggle when Legolas chastely kissed her hand.

'She likes him too!' he couldn't help thinking, while still trying to appear attentive to his friend. 'Of course she does,' Hermione's very un-Hermione-like giggle interrupted his thoughts, 'they all do.'

"Yes, Ronald, I shall tell you all what happened, though I fear it isn't particularly earth shattering news," said Legolas as he clapped Harry on the back in greeting. Harry tried to swallow his quickly rising jealousy toward Legolas and sat back on the grass with the others.

After warmly greeting the large willow Legolas smoothly sank to the ground in the middle of the semi-circle of friends.

"Well," asked Ron, his naturally pale face positively white in anticipation. "Was 'it' decided?"

"If by 'it' you mean the status of Hogwarts, than yes 'it' was decided." Each of the students immediately leaned towards the elf, Hermione toying with the ends of her hair nervously while Ginny began chewing her bottom lip.

"Hogwarts will open its doors once again," said Legolas with a soft smile. Ron fell on his back at the news, muttering something about a heart attack, while the others simply grinned and shared sighs of relief.

"But how did Dumbledore get the ministry to agree?" asked the ever-inquisitive Hermione after Ron had settled down. "I thought they were fighting it tooth and nail."

"Oh, they most certainly did," said Legolas as he leaned against the willow, which gave an unmistakable quiver of excitement at his touch. "They were vehemently opposed to continuing lessons. The new minister was just here arguing his case, but ultimately the decision does not lie in the hands of the ministry."

"Who then?" inquired Ginny, apparently trying to make an effort at being more herself around Legolas, though her cheeks were still stained a pleasant shade of pink. At least Harry thought it was a pleasant shade.

"The Board of Governors maybe?" offered Ron. When Hermione gave him a look of surprise he too brightened a few shades and muttered, "What! I know I heard them mentioned during the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco…"

"Oh, nothing…just…nothing," said Hermione smiling strangely.

"The Board of Governors do have quite a bit of say, though I am afraid they were, shall we say, overruled in this situation," said the prince with a sly look.

"Then who?" asked Harry, privately thinking that perhaps Dumbledore had even more power than it seemed. To Harry's surprise Legolas said, "Not even Dumbledore could sway the board, so I had no choice but to remind everyone of one very important fact."

"And what was that?" asked Hermione, obviously very intrigued.

"I informed them that as the owner of Hogwarts, I simply refused to let the school close," said Legolas with a brisk nod.

"You…wait…what?" asked Ron, utterly confused. And he wasn't the only one. Hermione's brow was extremely furrowed and she appeared to be mentally reviewing every fact that she had ever learned about Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, shaking his head as if in the hopes that doing so would straighten out Legolas' last, strange sentence. "But did you just call yourself Hogwarts' _owner_?"

"Yes," said Legolas calmly.

"But you're not a wizard."

"No, that is true, but I do have vast quantities of gold."

The friends shared bewildered looks. Hermione finally managed to sputter out, "But I've read Hogwarts, A History and I…I just don't understand." Legolas offered his congratulations at her having read Hogwarts, A History, saying that he had personally found it entirely too dull after the first few chapters.

"However, the fact that I own Hogwarts is not at all as complicated as you seem to me making it. You see, long ago as mortals reckon, the descendant of a dear friend from my past came to me with a difficult situation. He told me that a group of well meaning wizard and witches desired to start a school where they could hone their craft and pass it to others who shared their passion. Naturally, I applauded their courage, for founding a school is quite the undertaking, and waited for his "but". I did not have to wait long. Apparently, though these people were well-meaning they were nonetheless incapable of providing the means for creating and maintaining a school. Where could the premises possible be? How would it be built? How could such a small number of wizards keep non-magical folk away? Quite a list of problems and only a handful of people to contend with them."

"Was he a good friend of yours, this man?" interrupted Hermione. "I only ask because that's quite a burden to put on someone who isn't very close to you."

"No, this was actually our first encounter," said Legolas thoughtfully. "Yet I implore you, do not think less of him for doing so. As I briefly mentioned earlier, his ancestors were very dear to me and before they died I vowed that as long as I was able I would be a friend and source of help to any of their line. Knowing this, and being faced with a problem beyond mortal proportions, he came to me, trusting that my vow held true despite the passage of many years. Quite obviously, I did help the man. The land upon which Hogwarts is built was once part of my fathers kingdom, Eryn Lasgalen. However, so many of my people had left these shores for the next that long stretches of land were void of both elf and tree, perfect for a large school and grounds. In addition, my land was particularly what the founders required because they were already enchanted to keep at bay those who were unwanted." Here Legolas stopped and laughed quietly saying, "That was a little trick my father taught me," his mind faraway, lost in another time and place.

After a few moments of silence Hermione softly said, "I take it you provided the building funds as well," bringing the elf back from fond memories of a tall elf with a soothing voice and comforting eyes.

Turning his attention back to the group, Legolas slowly blinked and said, "Yes, my lady, I certainly did. To do so was an honor. Though I don't entirely approve of the design they chose," he glanced at the gothic styled castle with barely veiled distaste. "I would have preferred something less dark, but…" he sighed, "mortals will do as they please."

"So you basically handed them loads of gold and the deed to some land? That was that?" asked Ron, clearly thinking that Legolas got the raw end of the deal.

"Well not really. I was distantly involved in the planning and construction of the school. As to my giving the founders the deed to my land, that did not happen. I retain full ownership of the building and land, for I am neither as young nor naive as some would take me to be."

"So did you just tell the governors whats what, then?" asked Harry with a grin. How he loved when _those _type of people were told off.

"No, I was quite civil actually," said Legolas, chuckling at the obvious disappointment in Harry and Ron's faces. " I simply applied the type of reasoning that works with people of their station and means."

"Meaning…?" asked Hermione.

"I informed them that I would expect rent payment in the form of a thousand galleons for every week the school goes unopened."

Laughing cheerfully, Hermione said, "Oh I'm sure they started singing a different tune after you made that known."

"Yes, for people who claim large amounts of wealth they surely abhor spending any quantities of it," agreed Legolas, smiling along with the others. He could still see the looks of horror on the faces of the governors as they each contemplated the thousands of galleons they would loose in closing the school. It had been particularly entertaining to watch them practically stumble over one another in their haste to revise votes.

"Well that's good to hear," said Harry, his friends all nodding their agreement. "At least I won't have to go back to Privet Drive."

"And now we know the fate of Hogwarts will always be in very capable hands," said Hermione, blushing when Legolas laughed musically and offered his sincere thanks. Ron, meanwhile, began gagging dramatically behind Hermione after she started to giggle. Harry, while trying to smother a laugh at his friend's antics, asked Legolas if he could tell them anything else about the meeting.

"I am sorry to disappoint the four of you, but nothing else very important happened. Well…other than the twins…" Legolas' voice trailed off and he laughed deep in his chest though he was obviously trying not to.

"Wonderful, what did my brothers do?" asked Ron, his eyes shinning with excitement. He turned to Harry and whispered, "They haven't pulled a good prank in awhile, so I've been waiting for something really big."

"I really shouldn't talk about it. Your mother might think that I condone such behavior ," said Legolas, his eyes twinkling at the memory. The elf rose gracefully and, looking towards the castle, saw several elves slowly making their way across the grounds. "Ah, I suppose we are all ready to begin. If you shall excuse me, ladies," he bowed in a very charming fashion to the young woman, to their great pleasure, "There is very important business that requires my careful attention."

"Wait, no!" cried Ron, scrambling to his feet as the prince began to walk away. "You can't just do that! That's just teasing, that's what it is! What did the twins do?" By this time Ron had walked up to Legolas and scowled at him in what he might have thought was an intimidating manner. And it may have very well been effective on someone else, for Ron had been looking forward to the twin's next joke for what seemed to be ages and was very angry about missing the event. However, despite Ron's considerable height for one his age, the prince towered over him, which made the scene quite comical. Legolas was certainly amused by the boy's behavior and, cocking his head to the side, he asked Ron if he planned on forcing it out of him.

"Guess not…" muttered Ron after sizing up the prince. After all, he may not have Hermione's intelligence, but he wasn't an idiot.

"I will say this," said Legolas, remembering the sting of being young and out of the loop. "I know for a fact that they had tips from our friends the Gryffindor Guardians. They also had several ferrets and large crates of rotting fruit. Oh, and your mother was more angry than I have ever seen," he smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "I invite you to call upon the deepest regions of your imaginations in drawing your own conclusions." Ron nodded slowly, his mind brimming with strange ideas.

By now the elves, Gilethiel, Keladon, Elendor along with three others none of the Gryffindors had previously met, had reached the willow. Gilethiel greeted each of the students warmly before turning to Legolas and saying, "My lord, the time is now ripe. The forest calls, we should tarry no longer."

"My lady is right, as always," said Legolas warmly, his face shinning with admiration for the elf-maiden. "We go to rally more allies to the side of goodness and light."

"In the forest?" asked Hermione, voicing the question on the lips of each young wizard and witch.

"Most certainly, young lady," smiled Legolas, Gilethiel's arm tucked snuggly under his own, "We go to wake the trees."

_**Sooo…what did you think? Please review, even if its just to yell at me…you can also e-mail me or whatever, I just really love to hear about what you guys think! Seriously! And I take criticism pretty well too :mutter:mutter: he he he just kidding. Alright I promise promise promise that there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. I'll get to work on it asap. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! Wow, I never realized how horrible that sounds. Okay I'll stop now. Please review!**_


End file.
